Emi, Curse Bringer or The Child of Blessing?
by yanatobosofan
Summary: Since the incident during her Junior High School, Emi was forced to accept she is for who she is. Despite her disability, she had friends who wanted to help her not out of pity, but to fulfill her dreams. To surpass the core member of the Generation of Miracles. Kise x oc
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

* * *

Her brother tugged her little sister's hand closer to him as they ran to the train, running towards the door before it closes back.

"Run faster Emi! If you don't keep up the pace, we will be late!" said the older brother.

Emi frowned as she grip harder to his older brother's hand and her speed increased more than before, it was her turn now to drag her brother into the train. The door barely opens, if it weren't for Emi and Teppei small built they wouldn't have make it inside. Once they entered, the intercom speak through the speaker 'Watch your step!' Teppei's breath was short and ragged. He released his sister hands away from him and place them on his knees as he bend slowly to took a deep breath and rest for a while. Emi's breath was falling short too, but not as worse as her brother. She wiped the sweat on her chin with the back of her hand.

"Nice speed as always." Her brother said while smiling as he puffed.

Emi can only smile. Her speed was one thing that she was proud off. Of course there were many things beside speed that can make her parents, even other people was proud that she was born. Emi was the child of blessing after all.

The train started to move towards it's next destination. Caused by the force created by the train, Emi was taken by surprise. Her legs wobbled to the direction the trains was moving and she was about to fall on her back. She closes her eyes, waiting for the impact. But she didn't. Instead, warm hands were placed on her shoulders to keep herself balanced. She opened her eyes, looking for the owner of the two warm hands. Her eyes trailed to his limb, his wrist and his smiling face.

"But I'm better at balance." He said, grinning again at her.

He pulled her away from the door towards the nearest empty seat. As they walked, she looked at her older brothers back. He had always been there when she needed him the most. His kind personality melted her icy heart. He will always try to make her happy, to make her laugh. He's not the typical perfect brother, but you could trust him and have faith in him. He have his own ways with her life. She wanted to do the same for him, to make him happy.

* * *

"No way." Emi said coldly, turning her head to the side as she speak.

Her brother smile turned into frown. "Come on Emi. Pleaseeeee..." He clapped both of his hand together.

It's not like she wanted to go, but what's the point. She will bore herself to death, why should she accompany his older brother to a _stupid_ basketball match where he didn't even play?

"You promised Emi, it's my birthday after all..." He pleaded.

_When you put it that way..._

Emi sighed, she put the comic book – a green background, covered with a large bubble head girl with a big grin on her face as she run with some musical instrument and her friends by her sides. The top of the bubble headed girl was the title of the comic book, which reads "Miiko." – on the other side of the sofa and walked right passed her older brother.

"Wait Emi, where are you going?"

Emi take off her sandals as she put on her sneakers. "Are we going or not?"

Teppei smile returned to his face and his eyes beamed with happines and satisfaction. "Yes! Wait here, I'm going to get the ticket."

Emi nodded as Teppei ran back to his room.

_When you put it that way, it sounds like I'm the bad guy..._

* * *

After 15 minutes of walking, both of the child from Kiyoshi family lost their way to the stadium. They had been circling the same route over and over again.

Teppei looked confused; he looked at his left and at his right and probably the back of his head. He looked at both of his arm and drop of sweats was embedded on his forehead.

"Emi, which hand you use to hold a cup of tea?"

"The right one."

Teppei looked at his both of his palm once again and his eyes darted back at the road in front of him. The intersection cause his eyes and head dizzy, like they had been stung by a heat wave. He turned left while Emi stayed behind.

"It's the hand you use to hold chopsticks." Emi said out loud.

Slowly, Teppei walked to the other direction while Emi followed him from behind. His face flushed pink from embarrassment and the snickers that the people inadvertently let out, caused his back to heat more.

Another inter junction came out from the road and Teppei in-distinctively pointed to the right. "It's this way." He said with confidence.

Emi had enough, she grabbed the back of Teppei's collar and drag him out of the right side of the road.

_Note to self: When going for a walk, __**never**__ trust nii-san's sense of direction._

With Emi leading the way, both of the Kiyoshi's had finally arrived at the stadium which was only a 3 minutes of walking IF they turned at the right way from the beginning. Teppei was the first to step forward, looking at the outer stadium with awe as he darted right into it. Emi trailed her older brother slowly as she entered the main door.

Once she entered, the overpowering bright light inside, caused her eyes to winced slightly. The loud cheering from the audience is like a broken radio through her ears and instinctively, one of her hand cover the right side of her ear.

_Too loud..._

The crowds cheer more counting the time backwards starting with the number 10. Emi looked around to search for her brother and she indeed found him. Looking excitedly from the side of the field as an orange colored ball travel all the way through half of the field. Soon, she heard number 5.

"Emi, may I present to you..."

Five! The orange ball was passed from one person to another, preparing to look for an opening to shoot.

Four! The ball was stolen before the player can shoot through the ring-shaped basket and the same player ran to the other side of the field.

Three! Another player who sided with the player who's ball was stolen ran as fast as he could and steal the ball once again.

Two! The same player shoot through the ring-shaped basket.

One! The ball touched the steel corner of the ring, causing it to circle around it. The same player run passing other players as he jumped high, his hand higher than the ring and forced the ball to enter the ring.

_He dunked..._

The sound of buzzing that indicate the time is up and cheering from the crowds fill the entire field. The winning players scream excitedly with a smile as the other players hugged the same person who dunked.

"...The world of basketball." Teppai said with proud grin on his face.

_The world of Basketball..._

The first time Emi fall in love with another thing except comic books.

* * *

The sound of the disturbing alarm disturb Emi beauty sleep. She slammed the top of the alarm clock and it silenced it. This was the fifth time she slam the alarm clock to silence since the morning arrives. She groaned and started to cover her body under the warm blanket as she burried her head deep in the soft pillow.

A knock came from behind her door"Emi! Hurry and get dressed or you'll be late for school!" said a motherly voice.

Her eyes slowly opened as blurry vision of her familiar room filled her eyes. She lazily grabbed the alarm clock on her right side of the bed slowly. Closing one of her eyes, the other eyes looked at the long and short needles of the clock. Immediately her eyes jolted open and threw her blanket on the floor. She quickly jumped out from the bed and her leg slipped onto the blanket, causing her to fall onto wooden floor with a loud thud.

"Oi Emi, don't sweat it. It's still 7.30 in the morning." Teppei said from behind the door.

Emi slowly got up from the floor and winced slightly in pain, nonetheless she still changed into her usual middle school uniform.

"Don't say that when your school is not 45 minutes away, you didn't get up late and already had a proper breakfast!"

"Old habit die hard, huh?" Teppei mocked slightly.

"Just go first, I'll catch up later!" Emi said while brushing her short orange hair in a fast motion.

"Then, see you later!"

"Bye!" Emi replied in a hurry.

_Where is that damned hairpin?_

From outside her door, she can hear her brother voice. 'I'll be going first.' This is a signal for her to finish dressing up and run outside the house.

_Found it!_

The hairpin was black with a blue daisy flower as a decoration. She put two if the pins on her pony to keep it from covering her eyes. Once she was finished, she grabbed her bag and darted out of the room, leaving the door open, but then she return once more to make sure she looks okay and nothing is out of place.

_Yosh!_

She run quickly into the first floor, grabbed her toast from the dining table.

"Late again, Emi?" said a familiar figure sitting on the chair of the dining table with his face covered by newspaper from this morning edition.

"Yeah, gotta go. Bye dad." She landed him a kiss on the cheek and run outside the house while biting her toast.

Not long, she returned once again into the dining room and grabbed her wrapped bento made by her mother.

"Thanks for the lunch mother!" She said mumbling because she was biting the toast on her mouth and putting on her school shoes.

"I'm leaving!"

"Have a nice day, Emi." Her father said to her.

"You too dad. Bye mom!"

"Enjoy your study at school." Her mother said to her and planted a kiss on Emi's forehead.

"It's school, mom. No way I'm going to enjoy it. Bye!" Emi replied and returning the kiss, running to the left side of her house towards the train station while her mother wave good-bye at her from the front door.

_Dang it I'm going to be late...again!_

She bites of her toast and continued running straight towards the train station. The door of the train was about to closed, She slipped right through the door and landed straight none other than the model, Kise Ryota.

"Move out of the way!" Emi screamed.

Kise slowly moving to the left side while Emi landed at the floor of the train as the door closes. Her toast are all jumbled down into garbage and her head landed straight onto the floor. Emi rises her head to the left as she see Kise looking at confusedly at her, but he still put his usual smile on his face.

"Good morning, Emi-kocchi~!"

She looked at Kise lazily and continue lying there on the floor. Her head went back facing the floor.

_God. Just. Kill. Me. Now._

She felt cold hands around her waists, lifting her easily into a standing position. Emi's eyes trailed for the owner of the hand. Atsushi Murasakibara.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep there." He said plainly.

Emi wiped the dust from the hem of her school skirt. "Thanks Mura."

"No problem...as a thank you gift..." He hesitated for a moment. "Can I have that toast?"

Kise and Emi looked at Murasakibara with disbelief as their mouth went agape and the colors were washed off from their faces. Both of their eyes travel to the toast and back to Murasa. The toast was lying there on the floor, looking to be pitied and to be eat-ed with an ant coming closer to it.

"You can't eat a fallen toast, Mura..." Kise complained as his eyebrow twitched and he put a hand on Murasa's squatting figure.

Emi quickly stepped on her toast deliberately.

"Ah, I'm sorry. My foot slipped."

* * *

"EMIIII!" Momoi screamed in front of the school gate as soon as she saw a familiar orange short hair color near the school gate.

"Satsuki!" Emi quickly smiled and ran toward the pink pony tailed girl.

"It's been so long!" Momoi hugs Emi as tight as she could and Emi returned it while smiling sheepishly.

"We only didn't see each other during the weekend. You are clearly exaggerating..." Emi looked left and right for a dark blue haired male with a tanned skin.

"He didn't come to school again?"

"Come on Emi, you have been with me and Aomine for like what? Since elementary school and you still didn't realize that he is lazy to go for school?"

Emi stuck a tongue at her. She always hated it when Momoi and her womanly instinct was right. The four of them traveled back to their respective classes as the bell rang.

Aomine turns out to be late and come only after the lunch break. He was in the same class with Emi. Kuroko, Emi and Aomine are classmates. Momoi is one class with Akashi while Kise is one class with Midorima. Emi really pitied Kise really, to be one class with that so-called genius who can't understand jokes and only rely on their logic.

It's been her third year in middle school in less than eight months, she will go into another high school. She wanted to go to the same school as the core player of the generation of miracles, but It will be impossible to divide her body into five full parts right?

_Soon..._

"-san...Emi-san."

Kuroko's voice brought Emi back into reality. She had been dozing around for an entire day not to realize that homeroom was already over.

"Ah. Sorry, Kuroko. What is it?"

"Akashi-kun wanted to ask you about the winter cup."

"Winter cup. Ohh! Of course! I will be watching from the sidelines together with Momoi."

"No, no. Not as a spectator, as a strategist."

"I told him I quit being his strategist. I make it as clear as water didn't I? It's not like I don't want the team to win, but sometimes you have to do something for yourselves. We will graduate soon, didn't we. So tell him to stop relying on me."

Emi quickly put her books into her bags and slide the door open, leaving Kuroko standing next to her table.

"Kuroko..."

"Yes?"

"Tell Akashi to trust on his team more. He was the one leading the whole generation of miracles into victory. Not my advice." Emi said with a smile. With that, she went out of the class and into indoor school basketball field, watching the core member of the Teiko Junior High School practicing for the last time before she resign out.

* * *

After the players of the basketball team went home, Emi turned on the lights. She had changed her school uniform into her jersey. She dribbled the ball and pass the ball from her left hand to her right. Tossing the ball into the nearest wall as she quickly catch it again. She throw the ball to score two points and it went in.

She backed away, dribbling the ball and throw a three point. It went in. She went more further and reached half of the field, when she was throwing the ball into the ring, it circles the ring and went out from the basket.

She 'Tch-ed' slightly as she run again to retrieve the ball. She dribbled it near to the ring and jumped as high as she could before she dunked.

Emi loves to run. Running was her purpose of life, of course not running away from trouble. In fact, she always attract trouble, maybe that's why her parents named her Emi – Blessing – so that throughout her life, she will always be blessed but it seems to do just the opposite. Besides running, Emi love to jump. She can jump higher than Aomine and that makes her proud even sometimes exaggerate her own ability which causes her to lose against Akashi.

Her thoughts slowly drifted to Akashi. A conceited, yet awesome leader. Her level was still low compared to one of the members of the Generation of Miracles. She still had a lot to catch up.

* * *

The first time Emi met Aomine was when she was 9. She saw him playing basket against the grown ups with a style. If Aomine played almost everyday, then Emi watched him every time of the day. She just found him cool, to be blessed with such a gift. She liked basket but Aomine loves basket. She wanted to play, she wanted her brother to teach her. But he never had the time. Junior High School was a lot harder than he thought.

One day, Aomine didn't play. The usual cherry field was now empty, no sound of the dribbling ball, no smell of sweat. No satisfaction in her eyes. She thought she could watched him again today. She turned around from the field only to see a familiar boy standing in front of her, while his hand was holding a basketball near to his hips.

"Yo." He said.

Emi was startled. She never thought that a day would come where she could talk to him. Her status was only a spectator.

"Hi."

"So..." He spun the ball on his finger. "You interested in basket?"

Emi could only nod in embarrassment. He knew. He knew that Emi was watching him every time he played.

"Want me to teach you?"

...

All of her skills that she build until now was because of Aomine and other core members of the generation of the miracles effort. Midorima teaches her to shoot a ball from a far distance. Kuroko teaches her to pass a good ball and to never miss an opportunity. Aomine teaches her the basics. Once she had become friends with Aomine, Momoi welcomed her with open armed. She said she was sick to be accompanied by the same guy over the years and that I could bring a new atmosphere around her.

All living thing grow. Emi did show a significant growth, but every-time she grow, so does the core members. There's no such thing as – waiting for someone to surpass another – in their dictionary. If one grew, they grew further. This frustrates Emi.

Another day come by without any heed of warning. Today, will be the first day of the Winter Cup competition, and today the Generation of Miracles will be the first group to compete with another school. Emi had promised Momoi that she will watch the competition, but she will watch not from the sides but from the spectators chairs. Of course Teiko wins, but there was this strange feeling about the Generation of Miracles in each competition. It's like they are breaking into pieces. It's like they are each other nemesis. If this continues, Teiko Basket club can be torn apart by a single needle.

Emi did congratulate them for winning the first stage. Once she did, she immediately went for the nearest public basketball field. She wanted to grow. She wanted to surpass them.

She threw the ball starting from half of the field and the ball went outside the ring.

_More._

She threw it again.

_More.._

She threw it again.

_More..._

In each throw, she kept on failing. Frustrated, she dunked the ball and jumped as high as she could causing the plastic ring to crack for a bit.

She never felt this greedy in her entire life. To surpass the Generation of Miracles is clearly impossible for her level. She kept on failing each time she try. She gritted her teeth...

"DAMN IT!" and threw the ball into the concrete floor as hard as she could causing the ball to bounce up higher than she expected and went outside the field. She closes her eyes and took three deep breath. Composing herself, she went outside the iron fence to fetch her ball that lay in the middle of a silent street. The sun was about to set and she decided to call it a day. What she didn't realize is a pair of eyes had been watching her the moment she went out of the stadium.

A loud honk filled the air as Emi still stand in the middle of the street as she was about to reach for the ball.

"EMII!"

_That voice...Kise?_

"EMI GET OUT OF THERE!"

Kise run as fast as his feet could. But Emi's feet stuck to the asphalt road as if the gravity was glued on her feet. The honk filled her ear one more time but it was too late...

"EMIII!"

* * *

The sound of beeping sound a lot like her annoying alarm clock. But this beeping...it was more composed...sure it was not a melody to her ear, but it woke her just alright. Just like each morning when she wake up, the first thing she see was a blur vision about her room. But as she focused more on her sights she realized...

_It's not my room..._

_Where am I?_

_Why am I here?_

"Emi?"

She lifted her head on another direction to where the voice belonged.

"Teppei nii-san..."

"Emi! Thank God you are alright! Wait here okay, I'm going to get the Doctor."

_Why did nii-san sounds agitated?_

"Wait...nii-san..." Emi slowly tugged the edge of her older brother's coat, causing him to stop dead in his track.

"Yes Emi, what is it?" He said, covering her hand with both of his own protectively.

"This is..."

"The Hospital."

"Why?"

Emi can feel his older brother old sweat dropped on the side of his forehead.

"I'm going to get the Doctor so that he can explain it to you, okay."

"...okay."

To Emi it seems like Teppei just come and go in a blink of an eye. But the truth is she had been waiting for Teppei to come back about 30 minutes or longer while she herself closes her eyes to rest for a while. When she heard the door clicked open, she opened her eyes and Teppei came in with a man wearing a white long coat with a piece of paper that he had been holding.

"Emi?"

"yes..."

"I'm Dr. Iz... Nice to meet you. I'm going to do some reflexes check ups okay, just relax."

All parts of Emi's body is hurting like hell, like she had been burned in the deepest, the longest, the hottest part of hell. Her bones went rigid she try to sit up, and she realize something worst than death.

She can't feel her leg.

"Emi?"

Ignoring her brother, Emi toss the hospital blanket aside, only to find that her leg was still attached and it was bandaged. She tried touching her leg but she didn't feel a thing.

_Why?_

"Why?"

"What is it Emi?" asked Teppei.

"My leg...I can't feel it. Other body parts hurt like hell. But this one isn't."

Tears starting to swell up on her eyes and running down to her cheek.

"As I thought." The Doctor said.

"Listen Emi..."

Once the Doctor opened his mouth, all she hear was inaudible dialogue. Her eyes widened in fear as she only listened to the most important parts. Soon the hospital was filled with the cry of a young girl whose dream was crushed.

For Emi it was like her live was over...

* * *

**Heloo! HAJIMEMASHITE! ITS RAINING LIKE CRAZY AROUND HERE! == so please pardon my bad aura on the first chappie! Please find it in your heart to forgive me~**

**Review if you wanted to know what will happen non the next chap!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – It's me.

* * *

Today is the start of the new day, a new curriculum, a new class, a new school, a new Emi. Emi was no longer the stubborn girl she used to be a long time ago. She rarely smiled. A new introverted-self that she created on her own accord, for her own defensive system. But Emi is still Emi. even if she changed into something worse, she still loves basketball. Basket is parts of her, a part that she can't let go just yet. Basket is her life, her spirit. Her outmost treasure in her entire life. To be forced to let go of something as big as that in her entire life is something she found impossible.

Because of Teppei, Emi was forced to enter Seirin High School. He said it will be a good change for her; the school is a newly established school. Even if it's new, the clubs regenerate in only a year. Teppei is only one year older than Emi, but it doesn't bother her. He didn't want her to be far away from him ever since the incident happened. He blamed himself for what happened. He told Emi if he had been there, maybe this wouldn't have happened.

Truth to be told, Emi felt everything was her own fault. She trained alone on her own accord, to reduce her older brother's freedom and make him take care of her every day of his life is something Emi didn't find fair.

Sure, Emi can no longer walk right now. Her right leg had been 'disabled' ever since. Now, she can only wheel herself from home to school, vice versa and no where further. She can no longer run. She can no longer jump. She was forced to accept the truth about herself.

_Face it Emi, you can no longer walk...your very dreams was crushed in an instant._

By being 'Blessed' means you can be 'Happy'. She didn't find this situation cheering her up to the bone. By being 'Blessed' means you are lucky. What kind of profit that she can take from this experience? Finding her faults? Emi chuckled inwardly. She had spotted her own and every fault in her life after the incident. She kept on thinking, lying there in the hospital. She didn't speak, she didn't sleep, just thinking her way out of this.

The first time in her entire life Emi wanted to run away.

_Face it Emi, you are dead on the inside._

* * *

Seirin High School had start school for over a week now, and not once Emi had attended her new school. She just didn't find it comfortable to wheel herself inside to such a prestigious school. Her short orange hair had grown long by now, it almost reached her hips. Her bangs were no longer sided to the right, but covering her dull, lifeless eyes.

"Have you heard?"

"What? What?"

"Remember the strange girl I told you yesterday?"

"Yes, why?"

"That's her."

Most of the students of the Seirin High School had spotted her since the very beginning, but decided to ignore her. Who would want some trouble – no, who would want to involve themselves with a disabled girl?

_No one..._

And now, some girls she didn't even knew was gossiping about her. Whether she's a student or just a freak, stalking the students of Seirin High School.

_No more..._

Emi took a deep breath and wheeled herself into the main gate of her new High School gate. Passing some students who looked at her in distrust and disbelief as she made her way into the school. Emi decided it was her turn to stop running away.

"She's one of the students?!"

"I can't believe it."

The students let inaudible whispers from across the school main door and the main gate. She sighed inwardly, deciding to ignore them and made her way into her class.

"Excuse me..."

Emi's head turned to where the voice belongs and her eyes widened is shock and fear.

"Do I know you?" He continued asking. His soft voice still sounded familiar after all this time. His light blue hair and eyes didn't change...

_After all this time..._

_Tetsuya Kuroko._

"No." Emi instinctively answered and wheeled herself to the other direction.

Emi thanked puberty. Because of it, the sound of her voice had become lighter and smoother by now. If not, maybe Kuroko had realized it was her.

Kuroko never knew the meaning of 'drop it', Emi immediately tensed as he know Kuroko was following her. She wheeled herself faster and she heard that Kuroko was running closer to her. She had enough. Emi gritted her teeth as she turned 180 degrees, facing Kuroko.

"What do you want?!" Emi screamed.

"Stop following me! I didn't even know who you are!" She closes her eyes as she felt guilt washed through her.

_I know who this person is. He used to be my classmate..Why am I denying this?_

Kuroko's eyes looked confused. He's eyes were unfocused as he watched her screaming at him.

"I'm sorry, but this my class is right here." Kuroko said, pointing towards her left side and indeed there is a sliding door which reads 'Class 1-A'.

Emi immediately blushed as she felt snickers from other girls who were heading to the class next to Kuroko. She had caused such a mess even before she entered school.

"Oh...I see. Sorry." Emi said softly.

She turned her wheels again and it brought her further from Kuroko.

"Nice to meet you again, Emi-san."

Emi stopped dead in her track. Cold sweats were dropping on her forehead. But when she turned around, Kuroko had already entered his class. Her breath were ragged and her pupils dilated. She just met a friend who realized who she used to be. She didn't know how her feelings should say to herself. Is it happy? Or is it fear? She decided to stop sweating it, like her older brother used to say. Maybe it was what she wanted to hear, or just wind passing through her ears. Either way, she was glad that she wasn't one class with Kuroko.

1-C is her class. She slide the door open only to find that other students was already sitting in their chairs and stared right through her. Emi ignored them and looked straight at the teacher who was standing in front of her.

"And you are?" asked the teacher.

"Emi Kiyoshi."

"Emi Kiyoshi..." She flipped her attendance book open to find the name Kiyoshi.

"You are one week late."

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Emi assured her.

The teacher continues staring at her.

"I'm sorry, Kiyoshi. But due to your tardiness, you had been transferred to another class."

"Oh...where?"

"Class 1-A."

_Crap._

* * *

The teacher from class 1-C wheeled her out of her class. Emi didn't want to look helpless as she already is. She can wheel herself out on her own, but the _kind_ teacher insists. The journey to the other class were to fast for her and when it feels like one second had already passed, both of them had finally arrived.

"This is it." Said the teacher.

Emi felt really helpless right now. If she could choose, she would reverse the time and stop herself from accepting her brother's kind advice. The teacher slides the door open, and once again all the students are staring at her.

"Sensei, this is the new transfer student." Said the teacher who wheeled her.

"Oh! Kiyoshi, come in." Said another male teacher in a kind voice.

"Then, I leave you to her." And the she-teacher closed the door.

With force, Emi slowly wheeled herself in front of the room. The voice of the wood, squeaking slowly with her wheels brought her attention even more. Without her realizing, she was trembling slightly from fear. This reminds her from the first day when she enters middle school.

* * *

_"Emi Kiyoshi!" the teacher called with a loud voice._

_Emi was startled; she immediately stood up from her chair, causing it to fall onto the floor._

_"H-Hai!"_

_She reached up from her chair and put it back into standing position. She felt snickers from around the class and her face went flustered as her back give heat. She walked slowly in front of the room right in the middle of the board. Her short orange hair had attracted many attentions towards herself, making her feeling rigid and clumsy. She reached the white chalk on the right side of the board and writes her name on the black board._

_'Emi Kiyoshi.'_

_"My name is Emi Kiyoshi, I'm 13 years old. You can call my Emi. Nice to meet you all." Emi said as she forced herself into a smile._

_The former silent voice filled with snickers and whispers from her class mates._

_"Nee, nee. She's cute isn't she?"_

_"Is that her real hair color? I bet it's not."_

_"Is she wearing contacts?"_

_Like Teppei had said before, first impression is always important._

_The teacher clap both of his hand together in attempt to silence the class but failing miserably._

_"Now, now. Are there any question you wanted to ask Kiyoshi?"_

_All of the class threw a fit of loud noises all together at her. She can't listen to them properly, but she was sure one of them is asking about the color of her hair. One man at the corner of the class raises up his hand in the air._

_"Yes, Kuroko. What do you want to ask?"_

_Kuroko stood up from his chair and put his hand onto his table. The class immediately went silent, listening attentively to his question._

_"What kind of sports do you like the most?"_

_Emi didn't expect someone asking such a question, but her smile widened as the gaze on her eyes softens. Her hands were folded on her back instead of her front. The tense atmosphere that she felt nagging her stomach was now gone. She promised herself, later during the first break, she has to thank Kuroko for tha_t.

* * *

"Kiyoshi, please introduce yourself."

She wheeled herself in front of the students of her class and with a smile, she tilted her head to the side.

"My name is Emi Kiyoshi, you can call me Emi. Nice to meet you."

The awfully silent class went into whispers noises but not as noisy as her middle school class.

"Do you want to ask any questions to Kiyoshi?" asked the teachers toward the students.

None of the student raises up their hand except for the familiar silent light-blue haired man.

"Yes Kuroko! Please proceed."

Without any hesitation, he stood up from his chair.

"What's your hobby?"

_This time, no more running away..._

"Basket."

"What's your favorite sport?"

"Basket."

Kuroko smile widened as he continued asking.

"Do you love basket?"

"Yeah...old habits die hard."

With this, Kuroko was satisfied he continue smiling as he sits back on his chair.

"Nice to meet you again, Emi-san."

"You too Phantom man."

_You too..._

* * *

The school was finally over. Kuroko introduce Emi to a man who sit next to her througout the entire lesson. Her eyes and hair was burnt with the color red. His awefully tall built make the sitting figure of Emi look smaller in his eyes. Emi forced her neck to look upward from where Tagami were standing.

_Just like Akashi..._

"Emi, this is Taiga Kagami. My new shadow."

_But, he's tall! What kind of menacing look is that?!_

It's been a while since Emi had saw his own brother, sure Murasa was a lot taller than him, but when you sit on a wheelchair and standing on the floor, everything is different.

"Yo." Kagami replied.

"A-Ah, Hi." She reached out her hand.

"You can call me Emi."

Kagami shook her hand in acceptance, maybe he shook it a bit harder than he thought, causing Emi to winced her hand in pain.

"Ah, sorry."

"Don't mind it."

_What kind of power is that?! It's CRAZY!_

"You said you like basketball right?" asked Kagami.

"Would you want to be our new manager?"

_Manager?_

"You guys don't have a manager?"

"We have one hell of a coach here. Maybe you can bring new aura of feminism around her."

_Feminism?_

"Your coach is a girl?!" Emi almost screamed.

"Come on Emi-san, let me introduce you to Seirin Basket ball team." Kuroko persuaded.

* * *

Emi, Kagami and Kuroko stood in front of the main door towards the indoor basket ball field. No matter how much Emi would like to think about it, she know she can't do it right. The memories of the past keep on hunting her, but her heart can't help it but to race faster to see basketball players in action.

"I don't think I can do this right."

"What are you saying?" asked Kuroko.

"I have never been a manager before."

"Just drop it and run along now." Kagami said to her as he pushed her into the basketball field.

Emi tried to stopped herself before she could fall and she succeeded. Instead, she bumped with a bespectacled man while he was about to shoot the ball. If Emi hadn't bumped with him, she's sure the ball will come in and score some points. The man look at her, slightly angry because his effort was turned into dust. Emi can only look at him in the eye, preparing for his wrath.

_crap.._

"H-Hi, don't mind me..."

She quickly wheel herself out of the field but it doesn't stop them for staring at her. A girl with short brown hair that carry a whistle around her neck walk closer towards her. Emi slowly backing down from her.

"You are?"

Emi brought two of her hands up in the air. Her heart thump harder as she looked flustered.

"Me? Don't mind me. I'm just passing through. Excuse me."

The other players starting with the one who wears glasses stopped playing and walk closer to Emi.

"No way you were passing through. The Basketball field is at the further end of the school. What. Are. You. Doing?" She insisted.

"She wanted to be the new manager." Kagami yelled.

"Kagami!" Emi yelled back at him and Kagami just grinned.

The short browned haired girl looked back at Kagami and at Emi while darting looks at her.

"You wanted to become Seirin's Basketball manager?" she asked.

"Wait Coach, do we even need manager right now?" asked the players with spectacles.

"You are hired!" Aida said with confidence.

"Eh..Eh..EH?!"

_HIRED? JUST LIKE THAT? WHAT ABOUT THOSE LOOKS SHE GAVE ME?_

"Relax Hyuga, a girl's aura would be nice for the team." The coach smiled.

Most of the players were circling around the girl-coach, to make sure what they hear was right. Aida can only ensure them that it's okay. And from the distance she heard that she wanted a girl friend, so why not.

"I know you will went right in." Kuroko said to Emi.

"Stop being like a ghost Tetsu, even though you are in high shool, you disappearing in action scared me sometime."

"You didn't change much either."

Emi stuck out her tongue at Kuroko.

"Kuroko, you know her?" asked Aida.

"We were classmates during Middle school." Kuroko said plainly.

"I'm Riko Aida, the basketball team coach."

_Riko Aida, the school's basketball team's coach. What kind of sick school is this?!  
_

"I'm Emi Kiyoshi. Kuroko's friend."

The bespectacled man look at her confused. _'Kiyoshi? Where had I hear that before?'_

"Oh! So you are the rumoured Emi Kiyoshi – The freak that hang around in front of the school gate for almost a week! Hi, I'm Junpei Hyuga." He said while reaching out his arm at her. Seems that he's still angry about the slight difference in score.

Emi's eye brow twitched in annoyance.

_The freak?!_

Nonetheless, she still forced a smile with a twitched eyebrow.

"You can call me Emi. Nice to meet you, Hyuga-san." Emi said, while shaking his hand a bit harder than she used to be.

The other team just stood there, feeling the fire and the saprk of electricity in Emi and Hyuga's eyes burned the atmosphere around them. Until one of the boy with eagle eyes gasped and pointed at the girl in the wheelchair.

"You! You are the rumored Teiko's strategist! E-Emi Kiyoshi! Teppei's little sister!"

_Since when I became Teiko's strategist?_

"Teppei told me a lot about you!" the eagle eyed boy said while shaking her arm as hard as she could and swinging it up and down.

"I'm glad I can meet a prodigious person like you! God you can kill me now!" he continued.

"N-No I'm not a strateg—"

"Look it's all in here!" he continued while bringing a magazine from his locker.

"Emi Kiyoshi, a 14 year old girl from Teiko middle school had been seen a lot during Teiko's matches. Momoi; the manager of Teiko's basketball team proclaimed Emi as her best friend and the best strategist Teiko can hoped for. The rumored girl didn't appear to like talking to the press and avoid the press every-time they wanted to interview her. The girl herself appeared to be a mystery which can only be solved by the Generation of Miracles."

_Satsuki...you are so dead._

"That's why I'm not—"

"It's a pleasure to have you here Emi!" Aida squealed.

"I'm not a freaking Strategist!" Emi screamed out.

* * *

**DOMO! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS TTvTT I'M SO HAPPY! This chappie is not as good as I wanted to since I do it in a hurry or else, I won't be publishing again.**

**yanatobosofan'sfriend** - Thank you for being the first to review! Your comments are hilarious XD and I updated fast! just like you wanted too.

**ShelloJello** - Thank you for reading the fanfiction. Yeah I love long prologue :D She went to Seirin together with Kuroko XD I have some doubts but whats done is done. XD KEEP REVIEWINGGG

**Xxdeamergirl95xX** - Thank you for your comments! Even small comments can make me happy XD KEEP REVIEWING ~

**Guest** - I didn't know! XD so sorry. I should have done my research on Teppei's family first, in which I ignore. I already edited Kuroko's line for your sake XD KEEP REVIEWING! XD

**Satsukii** - Thank you! I have edited the parts that you told me XD I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes, its my weakness :D so please help me in the future too XD YOU HELPED ME A LOT. I'm glad that I inspired you and please pm me once you have had your own account and told me about your ff! I'll be waiting for it XD KEEP REVIEWING~

**ALL IN ALL: KEEP REVIEWING TO SEE THE CONTINUATION OF THIS STORY. XD**

Thank you for these people who_ 'favorites'_ my fan fiction:

1. **yanatobosofan's-friend**

2. **Xxdreamergirl95xX**

3. **The Creator of Worlds**

Thank you for these people who _'followed'_ my story:

1. **yanatobosofan's-friend**

2. **Xxdreamergirl95xX**

3. **ShelloJello**

4. **Sasuna123**


	3. Chapter 3

Today, the sun is up in the blue cold sky, covered with fluffy clouds that obstruct some of the sunlights. People woke up gleefully from their bed as they stretch their arms from a good night sleep while watching the blue sky with a smile.

Emi was different.

She only get 3 good hours of sleep, while thinking about the "Manager" job at Seirin high school. Her orange hair become disheveled bundles. Her orange eyes is now blased from over-studying and stress causing the bags of her eyes to become black.

_Damn you trigonometri._

Cursing inside her head, she woke up lazily from her bed while dragging her wheel chair with her. Positioning herself into the wheel chair and jumping onto it was not an easy thing to do. Anyhow Emi manages to do so without any protest or revolt.

But today was different.

She realized that she must practice rehab almost every week now, pushing her wheel chair aside, she start pressing both of her feet on the cold tiled floor slowly and gently while trying to stand up, bit by bit. Both of her hands are grabbing the side of her study table while she stood up slowly from her bed.

She manages to take her first step after 4 weeks. She sighed in relieve after her first step and trying to take another one. Her firm hands on the table were the ones who supported her weight so she shouldn't feel to happy about it.

Her second step was a success, so does her third step. This continues until she reaches the end of her study table.

The firm hand that was placed as a support is now loosened up, making her feet presses against the cold tiles even more. She jolted in suprise but manages to hold herself until she finished placing one of her feet on the floor, making it supporting half of her leg.

The other feet was a problem to her. The feet that destroys both of her hopes and dreams. That includes her stupidity on the line.

_Why didn't I see that truck coming?_

_Why didn't I hear it coming?_

_Why should I be the victim?_

_Why should I throw that ball over the fence?_

_How can I be so stupid?_

_How can I love basket?_

She kept on throwing questions; Why? How? Where? When?

It's as if she didn't remember the incident herself. Just like what she always do. Whatever she has done, she will always forget.

Forgeting the fact that she lost the ability to cry.

Forgeting the fact that she forget how to laugh.

Forgeting the fact that she's different.

Lost in thoughts, Emi accidentally pressing both of her feet on the floor, and her hand has now become loose, only letting one hand touch the edge of the table. Slowly, both of her arms are dangling on the side of her hips.

She was standing firmly.

Feeling the pressure on her feet, she snaps herself out from her thoughts and fall down on the floor with a loud clamour.

"Emi! Are you alright?!" Her mother asked, yelling from the first floor of her house.

"Wait for a while okay! I will help you getting prepared!" She continued.

The sound of a pair of feet running towards her room was heard all around the house.

"Mom! I'm okay! I-"

Her mother opened the door in a hurried motion. The mother was stunned in her place, seeing her only daughter sit on the floor only to be supported by her hands. To Emi's mother it was mortifying.

"Emi! Are you alright? Did you hurt your head?" Emi's mother run towards her as she grabbed one of Emi's hand and circle it around her shoulder. Carrying her to stand up and taking her towards the wheel chair.

"Mom! Listen I was about to-"

"For Heaven's sake Emi! What are you doing? What if I lose you?! You know you can stand up on your own!"

"But mom, I-"

"No buts Emi Teppei!"

This silences Emi.

_But mom, I was standing just now..._

* * *

Wheeling herself inside her class. Emi sighed. She was never good with new people all around her. She never make the first approach. Even at middle school, Satsuki was the one who talk with her a lot of times. Walk with her, shopping together, being friends, having the same phone-chain, it was all Momoi's initiative. Even until now Emi still use that chain, hoping that Momoi will do the same.

She opened her school bag once she was on her table, Emi reaches for her phone inside her bag. The long orange rectangle phone is now on her palm. The side of the phone is a phone key chain with a basketball icon on it.

Emi stared at the keychain for a while, her eyebrows wrinkles and her eyes dropped. That keychain brought a lot of memories from her middle school.

* * *

The familiar pink hair with a pony tail style running towards Emi.

"Emiiiii-chaaaannnn~"

The short orange hair turn around at the same time her name was heard. Her right hand that was holding the ball has rolled the ball, entering the ring. This happens with her head looking back at Momoi.

She scored 3 points.

"Momoi...san."

Momoi's breath are rough. She rested her hand on her knees once she was in front of Emi.

"Didn't I *huff* tell you *huff* to drop the formality already?"

"But you are-"

Momoi brought both of her hands in front of Emi's face and pinch both of her cheek. Making Emi's face as a template for wierd faces gestures. Pinching her cheek left and right up and down until Emi's face are indescribable.

"You...how many times I have told you to call me Satsuki-chan, huh?!" Momoi said with a triple tick marks on her forehead.

"A-iaum sowwy." (AN: I'm sorry)

Momoi pouted, she pinched Emi's cheeks to the sides as hard as she can for one last time and released it, making Emi's cheek chubbier than her usual cheek, and the colors on it was as red as wine, it seemes as if she was blushing. Rubbing the sides of her cheeks gently with her palms, Emi look at Momoi in the eye.

"What is it, Mo-"

This time Momoi's eyes glint with displeasure.

"Aa.. I mean Sa-satsuki...san."

Momoi still sighed at the formality but Emi had tried her best to drop it aside and call her by her first name.

"I can't believe it!" Said a new voice from behind Momoi.

Emi peeked to see Kise staring at the ring, the ball, and Emi with awe and disbelieve on his face.

"You just scored that ball in that distance? Without looking?! You were really something Emi-chi" asked Kise.

"Ah! Kise-kun. What are you doing here? Didn't I told you to wait at the bench?" Momoi yelled at him.

"Midorima-chi asked me to follow Momoi-chi, because Momoi-chi will surely bully Emi-chi if we leave you both for too long." Kise smiled at Emi and Momoi.

"I don't understand a word that you are trying to say." Emi said, while she brought one of her hand into the air.

"Emi-chi! That's mean!"

"I don't mind being called Satsuki-kochi, just like Tetsu-kun." She said in a dreamy voice.

There are just no arguing with both of these guys...

"Oh! That's right!" Momoi said while she was reaching for her skirt pocket on the left side of her hips.

"Here..." Momoi continued. Motioning her right hand palm towards Emi.

On Momoi's palm was one of the most beautiful keychain Emi has ever seen. The chain itself was wrapped in gold like color that shine under sunlight. The icon of the key chain is Emi's favourite sport, basketball. Next to it are dices, 3 dices with one alphabethical letter for each dice. It reads 'E.M.I'

Emi look at the keychain with happiness encrypted on her face. Her eyes sparkle in awe and her mouth opened in suprise.

"I can see from your expresion that you like it Emi-chan." Said Momoi.

Emi nodded.

"It was Momoi-chi's idea to buy every member of the 'Generation of Miracles' a basketball keychain." Kise continued.

Emi jump out to hug both Momoi and Kise at the same time.

"Thank you! I really like it! Does this mean I'm one of the member of the 'Generation of Miracles'?"

Kise let out a warm laugh.

"What are you saying Emi-chi? You have been a member since you enroll in this school didn't you?"

Emi stared back at Kise and so does him. Kise gave her a pat on the head.

"Really?" Asked Emi.

Kise flicked her on the forehead.

"Of course you are!"

That day was the biggest smile Emi has ever seen in her entire life.

* * *

Remembering her past is a lot refreshing than what Emi thought. Without her realizing, she let out a small, genuine smile. Causing everyone on her class to look at her. Emi immediately shove her phone back inside her bags and open her books pretending to study.

"Emi-san, good morning."

Emi recognize this soft voice next to her table. It belongs to Kuroko. Emi nodded slightly and returned to her books, even if nothing that she reads come inside her brain. But Kuroko didn't back to his table. Emi's table is placed at the front while Kuroko is at the very back of the class.

"Emi-san, good morning."

Emi look again at Kuroko with half of her eyelids closed.

"What do you want?"

"Are you coming to Kaijo tomorrow?" His capsule eyes looks straight at Emi without blinking.

"Kaijo? You mean Kaijo high school? Why?"

"Did you read the e-mail I sent you?"

Emi quickly take her phone back into her palm and flipped her phone, the sound of clicking voices was heard from all around her table, looking for Kuroko's email. Once she opened it, her eyes widened in suprise.

"This is..."

"Yes, Emi-san. We will have a sparring practice with Kaijo high. With Kise." Kuroko keeps his tone cold and steady.

But Emi is different from Kuroko. If she wanted to, she can be very expressive. Once she heard from Kuroko that they will meet Kise, her heart bounce in happiness and her cheek blushed for a short moment. She couldn't hide her feelings when Kuroko was the one who hear it. Kuroko's eyes shows that he never lies, making Emi didn't want to lie to him either.

"Really?!"

"Yes."

"Really?!"

"Yes."

"Really?!"

"I wonder how many times we will do this Emi-san."

Even if Emi thought Kuroko didn't know why is she so happy, Kuroko knows everything. That includes Emi's feeling for the former Teiko player, and her rejected confession.

* * *

The unbuttoned blue blazers is waved off by the cold spring winds. Sparkling blonde hair with the same color of eyes are staring at the main gate of the school that writes 'Seirin'. With both of his hands inside his pants pockets, he continue staring at the name plat of the school's main gate.

Most of the girls inside the school ground cheered at him, some girls even disregards their teachers scoldings and look at the boy in feont of the main gates with their cheeks blushing and their eyes beaming with excitement. Opening the casements of their respective classrooms, the girls pointed at him with an suprised tone.

They never expect to see the very famous model - Kise Ryouta - in front of Seirin's gate.

Taking a deep breath, Kise take his first step towards Seirin school ground. He kept his composure and his cool on his gestures and body language. 'Walking with style.' Is what Emi like to call him. But hey, nobody can change how Kise walks, coz he's born with it. Along with his pretty face.

His attentive yellow eyes shift on his left side. Apparently, one girl on that left side squeal the hardest when she saw him walking in. The blushing cheeks, the hand that clutch to her friend, the phone blitz, and for the love of God...

_What a high pitched squeal..._

His eyes twitched at the scream, none-the-less, he look at them and his long eyelashes flicker at them.

_For now a wink will do._

As if the group of girls was hit by the storm, their blushing cheeks becommes redder and the squealing stopped, replaced by one fainted girl.

"Naomi? Are you alright?"

"What just happened?"

Questions after questions kept on appearing and dispersing like a thin air. Naomi's stomach flutters as if it was filled with butterflies. Right now, she recieved her only high.

* * *

Emi's looking at the Seirin players with attentiveness and caution. The dull orange color which is covered by her bangs travel from one side through one side, evaluating on one player after another.

The first victim is Kagami. While he was stretching his arms and legs, Emi purposefully poke each and every muscle on Kagami's arm, then she poked his stomach down to the core. And when Emi poked it down, she poked his navel through his jersey. Literally.

The attention Emi's giving to Kagami send him chills. Especially on his navel. His protests and complaints were deliberately ignored by her.

"Emi-chan, are you trying to kill Kagami?" Asked Aida.

"No." Her only answers, simple and smooth. The lies that rolled of her tounge satisfied her.

But Emi knew Kagami was something else. Starting fron the amount of food he has eaten, his heights, his weight, and his brain. Emi sighed in disbelieve.

_He 'IS' really something else, no wonder Kuroko wanted him to be his light._

The durability of the muscles, how easily it contract and relaxes, was one of the easy way to check if one player is really talented or not. The more you played, more muscles will you grow. It's sensitivity when his hand passes and dunked the ball right into the ring.

She was just playing with Kagami when she poked him in the navel.

Aida kept staring at Emi as if she knew something. Nothing will miss from Aida's eyes. The way Emi poked the muscles, playing with his navel excluded, fascinated Aida.

'_Teiko's strategist is really something else.'_ Thought the trained female coach. 'It brought me chills to think that such person exist.'

"What is it?" Said a familiar voice.

Snapped from her thoughts, Aida quickly shook his head towards the voice she knew. The voice that brought chills towards Aida's spine. She had been staring at Emi all this time. She calculated her with her eyes.

"Nothing." Aida said with a sparkling smile.

Emi give an understanding nod before continue watching the boys practising. Once again, Aida's eyes shifted toward to assess Emi.

Leg;

Speed: 0%

Strength: 1%

That information is very explicit. She knew the cause, Aida clearly didn't need to know why.

Hands;

Speed: 45%

Strength: 20%

_'Her hands are pretty delicate even for a girl, I wonder if all the rolling from her wheelchair causes so...'_

Stomach;

Portion per day: 7 dish of rice.

This shocks Aida. _'How can a girl so thin can eat so much in a day?! That portion is close enough to Kagami's!'_

Heart;

Beats per minute: 58

Beats per minute when practicing: N/A

_'Well that was to be expected.'_ Aida sighed, but she wanted to know more. She did droll over Kagami, but what she wanted to see is Kuroko's true potential, but all of his numbers are below average. It didn't satisfy Aida.

_'Maybe just a little more.'_ The cold sweat rolled swiftfully on her forehead, down to her cheeks. Her eyes shows a great interest, Aida felt very guilty, as if she was caught stealing cookies from a jar. But curiousity kills the cat. Her eyes move cautiously towards the back of Emi's head.

Aida gasp.

She didn't expect - no, she didn't know...

"Watch out!" Emi screamed.

Just after her calculation, a ball hit her right in the head, straight on.

"Are you alright?!" Asked Emi.

The orange ball dropped slowly from Aida's face, to her bare palm. The tick marks grows on her head. Her eyes become dark and furious.

"Koganei..." Aida said inaudibly, almost in a whispher.

The comic-relief character with wavy cat like mouth, tip-toeing his way out of the indoor basket ball field. When he heard his name inaudibly called, he suddenly flinched. He turned towards Aida and kneel in front of her for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry!" His voice weary and trembling. "I threw the ball to hard! It bounces off! If I know it would hit you, I wouldn't do that."

But that wasn't what makes Aida angry, at least not what Koganei do. Aida already knew that he can shoot in any direction, and his accuracy is off. What makes her angry is that Koganei is disturbing her 'evaluation session, she hates it when she was being disturbed, especially when she was getting towards the good part.

Aida only look at their physical ability and raw talents. Emi's raw talent is certainly what other GoM members as well as Seirin basket ball player didn't have. The capacity of her brain and her imagination.

'_It's limitless...'_

"Aida are you okay?" asked Emi.

The coach smiled cheerfully at her as if nothing happened. "Of course! I didn't take the coach job for nothing. By the way Emi-chan..."

_'Emi-chan huh? I guess it's better than Emi-chi...'_ Emi thought to herself.

Aida continued. "Can I see how you work on the field? Can I see your skills as a strategist?"

* * *

**DRUM ROLLS**

**GLAD TO BE BACK! TTvTT I'm so sorry for the super duper late chapter. I hope it satisfy you... I had been busy with my personal life and other schools stuffs. It irked me not to write! It's better than nothing I suppose...**

**yanatobosofan's-friend** : Of course I will always mention your name... But I'm glad! You have been nagging me constantly! And now the chappie is published! I hope it satisfies you!

**Satsukii**: Satsuki! Gomene I haven't finished the editing for the last chap! Thank you real much! coz without your grammar I will be doomed! plis review more~

**Guest**:When I saw your reviews I was so shocked...It's very long! I like long reviews. It did crush me from the inside but, I'm happy, coz u gave me whats best for the ff! Thank you for your consideration! Here's your answers haha

1. No=.= am I in big trouble...

2. I'm sorry... I will do the editing better next time. GLAD YOU REREAD IT! DEAR GOD! I WOULD NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD RE-READ IT! IT EASES ME...

3. ...

4. Oh! right...

5. ._. I just thought it would be cute coz the teacher is sort of like too friendly or something...

6. HAHAHAHAHAH! I HAVE MAKE SUCH A BLUNDER!

7. Well, this question is really tough. You see, from what I read and re-read in japan comics or manga, even one normal person with few differences between them is excommunicated... one tiny difference and the effect is huge. I have never been to Japan before, so I'm relying on the manga I had already read. I'm sorry if it kinda breaks your heart, but I didn't mean too. Also, in the anime, the only students who were described were only the GoM members and Seirin basketball team and other school basketball team. Since the movie itself valued basketball, it won't give or explain characters that has nothing to do with basket. Because of this, I will have to create the others characteristics. Of course I would like to help Emi to! I'm not that evil for an author! This time, her help will come from Aida. Once again I'm sorry I hope this doesn't offend you.

8. she's sitting on a wheelchair makes her a lot shorter than what she thought. Haha... so she was kinda shocked.

9. I did edit that already XD so Hyuga was about to shot when Kagami pushes Emi inti the field and bumped into Hyuga! XD

._. To be honest, yeah...It's kinda offensive, apology accepted. But Hyuga did hurt one of the feelings of the...umm his name is ryo sakurai if I'm not mistaken... or he's just a delusional self blamer... anyway, I appreciate it! *bowes deeply* thank you for the reviews! plis review more~

**Well, that's about it! If you wanna keep this story going, review~ like Naomi, reviews are my only high!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY! Just to remind you i didn't abandon this story, it's just i had my own life flashing before my eyes ._. no...I'm not dead yet... just busy hahaha! Just finished my final exam yesterday and thinking of a good plot to continue this story! This time, I will try to update weekly. Hahaha...Yeah, don't trust me just yet.**

**One of the scene in this chapter is based on **tysunkete **in DGM fan-fiction, imitation black.**

**Enough of my rambling! Enjoy~**

* * *

Ughh, physical check. She hated it...

"Next! Emi Kiyoshi-san! Please step inside the examination room for your physical."

In the middle of a room full of students, a young girl with orange hair rolled her chair and followed the nurse. From afar, people would immediately single her out of the the girls who were dressed up even in their uniforms, showing their pristine un-hairy legs, Emi simply covered them. While the others showing off their heights and their beautiful curves, she didn't. She was simple and somehow broken. And that's what let her stand out. And she was proud of it, even if she WAS in a wheelchair.

She entered the room and silently closed the door. The doctor was a middle-aged woman who had a small baby bump that said she was only a few months pregnant. She was writing on a student medical record when she asked Emi to sit down.

Then again, the doctor cleared her throat, seeing that she already sited on her own chair.

"How are we today, Emi-san?" the doctor spoke as she did the routine check of the eyes, throat, ears and chest. She had been the school's physician ever since Emi could remember.

"Very well, thank you. Umm... how long further are you due?" she attempted a little small talk.

"You know, you are first to ask. But to answer your question," she paused as she finished what she was writing, "...six more months. I'm pretty excited about it. Should I help you to stand up for a moment to scale your weight?"

Emi obliged and try to stood on the scale with the doctor's help. It was kind of scary, but she think she could manage. "Oh, really? So you want a boy or a girl? You can tell with technology nowadays, right?"

The doctor balanced the scale while supported Emi and replied, "Yes, you can. I actually want a boy! But my husband wants a girl, we're the complete opposite of the average couple, huh? Usually men want boys and woman want girls. 98 pounds. But we want our baby gender to be a surprise. You think you can manage to stand on your own to measure your height?"

Emi smiled and leaned where a long makeshift ruler was glued to the wall. She always wondered if so far the measurements were accurate, but so far they always were.

"As long as I leaned my hand somewhere, and glued my back to the wall, I think I can manage. So, you want a boy huh? That's so cute of you and your husband to want it to be a surprise. It must be great to have a family! I'm happy or both of you."

Her tone unexpectedly generated an unhappy tone, and she wished that the doctor hadn't notice. But she did.

"How's your brother?"

Emi bit her lip and prayed to the heavens that her eyes wouldn't well up this time. If only she knew where her brother is. She attempted to smile and to sound excited.

"Oh, breathing and alive! I guess his idiocy had brought him this far."

The doctor smiled, but Emi could read the pity in her eyes. She didn't want that.

"So, did I grow any taller? I've been stretching a lot! Even if I sit here everyday." She said in a happy voice that could've fooled an interrogation squad.

"Yes, you have. 168 cm to date. But you're still pretty frail." The doctor replied, squeezing Emi's limbs. She went silent for a moment, then spoke, "Lastly...Emi..."

Emi looked up, defensive. When the doctor began calling her by her first name. It always meant something of great importance. And it was.

"Yes, doctor?"

"About your legs...they're alright I presume? No need for an exam?"

Emi paused for a moment, then nodded and smiled.

"My legs are perfect."

The doctor smiled back and finished up with her medical record.

"Okay then. I wish you the best of luck in your classes. And congratulation for being the new manager of the basketball club. Please tell the nurse to call out the next student."

Emi nodded once more and left the room, telling the nurse on the way. Then, as soon as she reached the corner, she sprinted – rolled her chair – into the nearest bathroom. She washed her face with water. When her face was wet, she couldn't see the tears.

The truth was, her legs weren't okay. It wasn't that bad. She could stand just fine the other morning and today just proves it really _was_ okay. The doctor knew about it, but if it was reported to the school, she'd be forced to take exams in the hospital which was clearly an unsatisfactory for her in the process, and probably she could get kicked out of the basketball manager, she didn't want to become a burden for the team and her family. So she and the doctor were secretly good friends, and the school never knew of her condition.

The door suddenly opened and a bunch of girls walked in. Emi immediately took another handful of water and 'washed' her face, aiming for her eyes.

"Hey there, Emi!"

She turned around as the other girls went closer to fix themselves using the mirror. They were in her class. They were fond of gossip and eventually became a victim of the latest fashion style.

"Hi, you guys done with the physical?" she asked. Any trace of intense emotion was gone.

"Yeap. Anyway, is it just me or is the school's doctor getting fat?" another girl spoke.

Emi's eyes twitch but she didn't reply. The girls continue chatting to themselves.

"Yeah, I thought I was the only one noticed! It's probably because she's always just there in her clinic. I bet she doesn't even do much work anyway. It's not like this is a hospital, right?"

"I wonder why she's just the school's doctor...maybe she didn't pass the exam."

"Who knows... Oh, did you hear about the recent fashion photo? With Kise Ryota as the model?"

Emi's ear perked up as she wiped her face with a paper towel from the dispenser.

"The blond guy right? With that charming smile?"

"Yeah, that one. They say he had a potential as an international model. But interestingly, he's single! With a charming smile like that, he can blow any girl he want."

"I wonder if I can register to become his future bride?"

"I think..." Emi finally voiced out, but forced to sound impassive. "I think it's because every girl wanted to be his bride, he choose to be single. You know? Like, maybe nine over ten girls confessed to him because of his looks and money so the girl can increase their status. Men usually hated that stuff."

Everyone was silent for a moment as Emi pretended to fix herself up just like they did. Then, without another word, she smiled and mouthed a bye while leaving.

The girls looked at each other.

"Do you think Emi's cool?"

"Yeah, she totally is."

"But she's worst at Gym, isn't she? She hits herself or other people with the ball, or the racket, or whatnot!"

"Think about her condition, idiot! She's on a wheelchair, no wonder she's worst at gym!"

"But she managed to become the basketball club's manager."

"Yeah, but she probably pretends to be bad so that she won't seem too perfect, you know? She got the highest in trigonometry yesterday, plus who in the world would have that kind of hair, it's very gorgeous."

"Ooh! She's so humble and modest, too!"

Their voiced were loud that even outside, Emi could hear them. She sighed and slapped her own face.

'_At least that's what just they believe.'_

It was already around 2 in the evening, and the light grow brighter within each hour passing. She tried to reeled herself to the indoor basketball club, with an over sized sweater, and thinking she might let her hair fall for today because despite the blazing ray of sun, she felt a little bit cold. But just for today, she feels on wearing her favorite hair-pin that she always used during middle-school.

She clenched her two favorite hairpin in her grasp, and decided to let her hair fall after all. Wearing her pin on her bangs so it wouldn't fall. Besides, maybe if she were to use them she might be in-identifiable. well, some of her schoolmates – if they were using their short attention span, always told her that she looked familiar and looked at her wheelchair to recognize who she was. She was glad though.

"Oh my God, Emi is that you?" a familiar voice shouted in the school's hallway.

She turned around and smile "A-Aida senpai! You startled me."

Aida came after her, skipping in the process. Letting her brown hair bounce in the artificial wind and her skirt lifted up a little which make Emi a little bit jealous.

"You should let your hair down more often! I really like how your hair gleam in the sunlight, it's very pretty! Is this your natural hair color?" she commented, touching the end of Emi's hair and ruffling her head.

Emi blushed, fingering her stiff hair as Aida chuckled once more. "Yes, it is."

Somehow, Emi felt a little bit nostalgic. She loved the familiar feeling of how familiar Aida-senpai ruffled her hair. She was beginning to like her, a cheerful, lighthearted laugh that made Emi more comfortable. For a moment it was like Emi was seeing Kise ruffling her short hair during middle-school.

"Are you heading to the basketball court?"

"I was on my way..."

"Then, let's head there together!"

"Umm, Aida-senpai. why did you look so happy today? Did something happened?

"Oh nothing important! But I just feels like jumping through the air today."

From the corner of Emi's eye, she can see a ruckus created in the front gate of her school. The whispering and muttering over someone of different uniform is making her curious. Sadly, Aida-senpai is blocking her way. Suddenly two of the girls who were just about to head home accidentally said something out loud in unison.

"The model!"

Emi's bright orange eyes widened in surprise, just who in the world visited their school? And model? Could it be...

"Wa-wait, Aida-senpa—"

"Let's go!"

But it was too late, grabbing the handle of the wheel-chair, Aida run at full speed towards the court she remained in her position for a few more minutes until they arrived.

* * *

The wind flutter before him as it turned sharply toward his gray blazers and red school tie, catching the attention of some students who were running home as soon as the bell rang. His smile shone rebelliously as his feet took up a step toward the newly reformed school.

He, was made to shine.

"So this is Seirin? New and pristine, just like I expected." He muttered loudly to no one in particular, but somehow he wanted someone stupid enough to make a comment about what he had said. But did he care? I think not.

Putting his hands inside his pockets in an almost suave manner, this man flicked his gleaming sun-hair color back, as though it was a dramatic effect of an afterthought. People stopped and stared. Some dropped their books. He feels like pushing a pair of Chanel sunglasses onto his pretty face as he entered the campus, the only sound audible was the click of his heels as he strode.

And girl's squealing too...

Pushing the door of the General Office open, he approached the counter.

"Do I need a pass?" his light-cherry voice vibrated through the air. A deep blue eye centered on the secretary, a cool gaze settled.

A slow shake of head was given. After all, if you had been briefed for a hundred and one times that Japan's number one supermodel was coming on campus and please-submit-every-request-unless-you-want-to-be- fired but, nothing, nothing can really prepare you for the real thing in front of your eyes.

"E-enjoy yo-our-r vis-si-it, Kise-sama."

Kise. Kise Ryota. Aged 16, but already one of the house names in the modelling industry. Needless to say...he's incredibly rich. And incredibly good looking.

He chose to answer with a smile but instead was already out of the glass door, leaving the poor secretary flutters in embarrassment. He had matters to attend to, after all.

The hallways are empty as the first lesson bell rang. However heads poked out of windows and doors. Whispering increased as he drew near to each classroom.

Yet, the loudest voice he can heard was someone saying. "Let's go!" and leave the hallway. The way her body leans looks like she was pushing something, but he wasn't sure.

However, the girls in the bathroom choose to gossip.

"Did you hear? They say Kise-sama is in our school! At this moment!"

"Kise-sama? As, as, as in Kise Ryota?"

"Idiot, is there any other Kise you know? I hear he's coming here for sparring or something..."

"Sparring? You mean with _our_ basketball club?"

"Yeah. Seems like Aida wanted to increase her team's ability, but from what I know the sparring is supposed to be at their place, tomorrow after school."

"Well, what is he doing here?"

"I don't know, but is sure is a _blessing_ to have him here! I'd kill a chance like this would ever happen again."

"Who wouldn't?"

Fan girls. Kise hated fan girls. But it's ironic how he owes his career to his fans, his status, his un-shown arrogance... all from his adoring fans that were currently trying to molest him to hell.

He didn't push them roughly since Kise Ryota _did_ have some respects for girls and generally remained polite to them. But this was just pushing it. Without security to form that parting of red sea, he was swamped, literally.

Oh wait, was that someone groping his ass?

Kise really wanted to punch someone.

"Kise-sama, I absolutely loved your cover on Vogue—"

"—no way. His shoot in Elle magazine is definitely better—"

"Kise-sama, would you like to—"

"Kise-sa—"

"Kis—"

_The next person that squeals my name is so dead._

"KISE-SAMA,"this time, an obviously lower pitched voice yelled over the commotion. "WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

The hallways silenced. A girl coughed, trying to hide her laughter. The girls stared in anticipation. Here was it, the ever astounding question of _Are you gay? _Was posted flat on his face.

Kise flicked his hair back habitually, some girls fainted. If he had those Chanel glasses, he will pulled it off and stared coolly as his, uh...date prospect. A boy with sandy brown hair whose eyes sparkled with hope. Slowly his lips curved slightly at the tips, and eventually formed a smirk.

"Kise-sama?" the boy took one step forward.

Kise smirked deeper and strode forward.

He cracked his knuckles.

"Kise—"

And punched him solid.

"If you were a beautiful girl, I will date you." Kise grunted noncommittally and sauntered off as though nothing took place. Well, at least that released some of frustration.

* * *

"Did you hear?" the same group of girls scampered together in the class. "Poor Mukami got rejected!"

"Well, serves him right for asking _Kise Ryota_, of all people."

"That punch was way cool."

"Yeah! It was lik—"

SLAM.

"Kise is giving out free autograph on the court! FREE!"

Whispers excitedly rose in the room.

"Then, what are we waiting for?"

The girls looked at each other before scampering out of the glass to the basketball court, almost forgetting that they needed paper and pen for a simple signature that they will cherish forever, maybe put it under their pillow, laminated it, or worship it every single day.

* * *

"Hey there, Kuroko." Kuroko was about her height, so he was quiet surprised when he heard Kuroko enter the club back in middle school. He was a serious, quiet guy who loves basket, she couldn't quite remember. But he was smart, although she knew that it was a waste for him to went to this school. She admired him to the core.

Without really saying anything, he nodded at her and continued to play. She smiled and took that as a yes.

"Kuroko," she called after him.

He turned around, his expression stoic as usual. "Yes?"

"Is Kise coming here today?"

He took his time, thinking for a moment before answering. "Not that I know of. I thought we are going there tomorrow."

She smiled more and sighed, "I thought he was here...I was really surprised."

He shrugged, as if no conversation ever happened, and set her earphones to her ears. Emi wrapped the sweater more around here. She puts her schoolbag beside her, watching the movement of each member like a hawk to their baby. She had to, it had become a habit of hers to take a look at her surroundings to know what she was dealing with.

_What has love,_

_got to do,_

_got to do,_

_with it._

She puts her earphones at a quiet loud voice, right now she can't hear Aida-senpai's whistle or the shoe screeching to drift, following the leg's movement. She remembered well that with his height and build, Kagami could easily aim to become a national in no time. The problem is he lacks team work, if only he wanted to share the play with other people more than Kuroko, it would opens up his chance more. Kuroko as usual, gives a good pass.

Her arms slowly crossed. As the team was using man-to-man defenses, Kagami started to run at full speed towards the ring while Izuki went after him. Maybe Izuki didn't think that Kagami will run straight away. As soon as Izuki got closer, Kagami do a quick maneuver and jump to dunk.

Dunk. Oh, how she miss playing basketball. But now she was afraid, she used to be afraid of many things, any feeling form of pain was one of them. That was probably why she had no shred of athletic ability now. She was afraid of heights, it was ironic how she loved to dunk during the old time.

Truly, Kagami was no ordinary human. But with skills like this, he wasn't even close to the Generation of Miracle's feet. He still had a long way, a long, long way to go.

She looked at her female senpai, she screamed something that made everyone gather around her. After explaining, Hyuuga-senpai looked shocked. Right now Aida-senpai is explaining to the team that she had already arranged a training between Seirin and Kaijou. But Kagami was giving a victory smile. Boy, he sure is hasty.

Kaijou...Kise Ryota. Why did somehow she feels like she wanted to see him. It was quiet foolish to encourage such thoughts, but she missed her days with the Generation of Miracles. Could she had another chance to see then again? Too see Satsuki again?

Man, why does it feels hotter in here? She pulls of her earphones only to find girls chattering in the suddenly full court, and a long line of girls are coming in with papers and pens toward a very familiar figure, waiting for their turns. Soon, she backed away. The sun was shining and wasn't completely gone so she was sure she didn't hallucinate, and it provide enough light to shown the man's golden hair. Oh man, how she wished that she didn't looked.

Cursing under her breath, as if saying "Please don't." She took a few reels closer to Kuroko, saying nothing, preparing to run away again in case he even saw her.

"What happened, Emi?"

"Kuroko...It's him...Here's here? Why?"

The logical part that still functioned in her head told her that she shouldn't be afraid. It was only Kise. Yes, she shouldn't be afraid, she should be anticipating it happily. Kagami still chuckled, his voice as deep as you would have expected.

Kuroko stretched out his hand to her, and that was when she noticed that Kuroko was trying to calm her down. She mustered the courage to yell and began saying hi to Kise. The distance between them were not far from him, but before she could run a few meters, there he was again.

He was as flawless as she could remember. Very muscular, and well-built. He wore a gray blazers that match his pants. But his face was beautiful. He had flawless, almost ivory skin, and his eyes had long eye-lashes, with her favorite color as it's orbs. And his hair...like the color of the sun, almost golden. His bangs grow longer than before, but still seemed soft to the touch.

His light chuckles filled the entire court. Sitting on the stage, distributing autograph to his fans while giving them a big, warm smile. As a model this is an important job to do.

"Uh, I didn't mean for this to happen."

_What is he doing here?_

Kuroko quickly give him a low bow in the head as a sign of respect when Kise gave the group an eye contact through his golden orbs. They used to be friends back then, it would be awkward not to greet Kise properly.

"It's good to see you again." Well, his voice is loud and straight enough for Kise to hear anyway.

"Good to see you too." He stopped giving autographs for a while to greet him back. "Maybe, if you could give me five minutes?"

Jumping down flawlessly with his hands on his pocket, he walked closer towards the group. He smelled like perfection, which made Emi slightly conscious of being in front of him. He looked a little bit dangerous, which probably made girls swoon over him.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Hyuuga-senpai stutters, obviously socked from his sudden visit.

"When I heard our next opponent was Seirin, I remembered Kurokocchi went here. So I thought I'd come to say hi. We were best friends in middle school after all."

"Not any more than anyone else." Ouch. That sounded a lot like rejection.

"You're so mean!"

The first-years beside Kagami and Kuroko are opening the Magazine about Kise's profile. Checking on why he got on the Miracle's team so quickly and was amazed by the exaggerating article.

"Since second year?!" Hyuuga-senpai asked in disbelieve.

"Well, that article exaggerated quite a bit...I'm glad to be called part of the Generation of Miracles, but I'm the worst of the bunch. They bullied me, Kurokocchi, and Emi for it all the time."

"That never happened to me."

"What? It was just me and Emi?"

"No, I think it was just you."

"That's so mean Kurokocchi! And to think that I punched a guy to get here..."

The handsome man glanced at Emi. if her heart wasn't beating as fast as before, now it could cause a heart attack. He looked at her like she even didn't notice she was there before. Then, he smiled a sly smile and looked again at her.

"Oh, who's that on the back?"

Emi found herself swallowing hard. Why did he CARE about? It's like he's looking at her as if she wasn't important...

It was Aida-senpai's turn to answer while crossing her arms. "She's our strategist."

"Strange," he began rubbing his chin."You looked very similar like Emi..."

Emi looked at the floor, avoiding eye didn't want to look at him. If she looked it feels as if her heart stopped and she could die any time soon. That was until Kise's smart orbs travel to the pin she was wearing on her bangs and recognize her immediately. Pointing at her in surprise and acknowledgement as his eyes grow wide.

"You! You are really Emi-chii!" now, his lips are curled in an abnormal smile. For some reason, Emi felt like she wasn't out of danger just yet.

"I'm not Emi-chii! Stop calling me that!"

Damn it. She slapped her mouth to stop speaking but it's useless.

"Emi-chii! OhmyGod! You entered the same school as Kurokocchi!"

He took a few step towards her, but she couldn't pull away. It was as if she was being drawn to him...like an unseen force tied in her face. She held her breath as she watched him move. He was even more bewitching up close.

He tapped his fingers on her nose like a child, making her flinch. He retracted his finger and put it in his mouth.

"Your sweat is tasty. It's sweet."

Her cheeks burned red as she backed away a few reels. He seemed even more amused by her reaction.

"I-It's sweat stupid! It's supposed to taste salty."

She couldn't think or talk properly. All that was in her mind was this man's enchanting presence...and the taste of her sweat that came along looking at him.

He chuckled in that mocking tone of his and looked at Kuroko, as if he was jealous Kuroko could get to the same school as Emi. then he looked back at her.

"Hmm? No 'thank you' for your first compliment of the day?"

Emi narrowed her eyes at him. "That wasn't a compliment...You just wanted to see Kuroko, right? You can't be surveying us because the sparring supposed to be tomorrow afternoon..."

"Hmm, very true." He pretended to think about it. "Correct and correct an correct. But then, it could be that I was just hitting two birds with one stone. Seeing Kuroko and seeing you at the same time. couldn't it be that way?

"That's...too convenient. You didn't even think about it."

There was silence for a moment. He stared at her with that passive yet penetrating smile of his. She could feel her heart longing attention. The beats were too strong, she swore her heart could pop out soon.

"That sounded like what Emi-chii would answer."

Another moment of silence, and another staring game initiated by his eyes. She didn't understand him. Was he crazy? Wasn't he tired of smiling? Emi looked away.

"I...If you have no-nothing to do here, G-go away... w-we'll see you tomorrow."

She turned on her small tires and turn back from where he was standing, she wanted to grab her bags and run away. Whatever she felt back there, it resembled fear too much that she didn't even want to derive into the situation. But right now...her mother would surely question the blood that boils into her face.

_His face... his face is unreadable as always._

A short distanced, yet fast speed of a familiar orange ball coming straight towards her face. Instinctively, she covered her face with her hands. A light breeze went past her, making her hair sway with it.

Kise's hand was in front of her. His arms fell limply on his sides, and soon after he dribbled the ball to the floor. Emi turned to face him, her hands covering her mouth in shock. The light breeze that she had just felt wasn't really a breeze...but Kise went past her. She mentally slapped herself to stop her from studying the situation.

"Kagami-kun!" Aida-senpai scream at him. "You almost hurt Emi-chan you know!"

"Sorry for interrupting your little reunion. Don't tell me you came all the way here just to greet us. Why don't you play with me, little pretty boy?"

"What? I don't know if I'm ready. But I just..." Uh-Oh that smile...a winning smile was plastered on Kise's face. This is bad. "Fine let's do it."

Had he seen Kagami during his practice? If he do, this could be really bad.

"I have to thank you for that display." Kise continued and pass the ball again to Kagami.

So he saw! He saw everything! Shit, where is Aida-senpai?

"Aida-senpai!" Emi screamed, but Kuroko already got there first, making Aida-senpai startled by his sudden appearance.

"Emi-chii?"

"Huh?"

"Can you please hold by blazer and tie for me?"

"What? Fuck, no! I'm not your dry cleaner."

But it was too late, he threw them and Emi accidentally catch his clothing with her.

"Thank you!"

As expected, Kise started dribbling first and uses the same maneuver as Kagami did just now. This wasn't just simple imitation, it was perfect, Kise – no, all the Generation of Miracles have far improved in the last few months. To think that she had underestimated him just now made her feel horrible. And once again, Emi was left behind. She hated that feeling. She abhor it.

It ended with Kagami falling on his butt first while Kise landed perfectly fine on the floor. He rubbed the back of his head, groaning in disappointment.

"I don't know about this. After something so disappointing, I can't just leave now. Maybe you should give us Kurokocchi and Emi-chii instead."

The team growl in disappointment. To lose Kuroko...he was one of the best asset after Kagami and to have someone that belonged in the generation of miracles, the chances are only 1 in 10 schools. But Emi? why her? She hadn't done anything important to be thought as an asset to this school.

"Come join us. We can play basketball together again. I seriously respect you, Kurokocchi. It's a waste of your talent to stay here. So, what do you say?"

"I am honored to hear you say that. But I must respectfully decline your offer."

"That doesn't make any sense. Besides, this isn't like you. Winning was everything. Why didn't you go somewhere better?"

"My thinking has changed since then. More importantly, I made a promise to Kagami-kun. I told him, we'd beat you, at the Generation of Miracles."

"It really isn't like you to joke around like that. What do you say Emi-chii? What do you say? They didn't 'use' you here, right? How many times they had asked for advices from you? What do they care about. They seems to know who you are, but not what can you do... or what we care about."

_Use_? Kuroko seems to acknowledge that he knew Kise was coming to get him to move, although he seemed calm and collected. Emi didn't know what was going on, but Kise seemed to make her betray Seirin. She didn't know if she was being saved, or he just wanted to get Kuroko, not bothering if she got hurt in the process... And for some unknown reason, she snapped.

"You...How dare you..." she spoke, her voice starting out soft, seeking momentum. Everyone's eyes were on her as she continued. "How dare you! I don't know who the hell who you think you are right now, and I don't know what your purpose in life is. But I am a living, breathing human being! And it doesn't matter about what you care about, but you cannot say that you can _use_ me as if I am significant or unimportant! At least they have more respect than you do!"

Oh darn it.

Emi stepped out of the court and crossed her arms, stopping for a while in frustration. She was rambling on and on again, which was seriously stupid.

Ughh, how she really-really hate Kise right now.

That stupid-arrogant model, thinking he can be anyone and he can make anyone obeys his command. Well, certainly not Emi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there again, people!**

**I've got some idead about how the story will prgress, but I haven't really worked it out. So let's just let my fingers do the talking for now, and let's see if some magic will come out of 'em!**

**I just recently realized how difficult it would be to really keep Kise in the chaaracter...I just can't imagine him wanting anything other than playing basket or modelling. But then again, I'll be watching videos of him flirting with almost anyone, so that might help me a bit :D**

**I also forgot...last chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of it's characters. I own Emi Teppei, though.**

**Okay. Off you go, chapter five!**

* * *

_The smell of defeat..._

_The stench of fear..._

_It was an option._

_That I refused to have given myself away._

There was a knock at the door, and as if on cue, a loud alarm clock went off. It was still dark out, but it was already morning. 6.00 AM to be exact, two hours before school started. This was Emi's daily routine. And she was about to do the same for today.

She got up and pressed the snooze button on the digital clock, yawning as she walked to the door. Her hair was a total mess, even Albert Einstein would be ashamed. Grabbing a hair tie off her study table, she tied her hair and try standing up on her own. Then, an unfamiliar sound of something frying and the smell of something burning caught her attention. In an instant, she wheeled herself out of her room and ran to the kitchen, which was just the room beside hers. And there her father stood, his face full of confusion and uncertainty. She yanked his father aside as she looked at what should-be been breakfast. Around three burnt eggs were laid out on the sticky frying pan. The way they smelled then, she could tell they weren't edible anymore.

"Dad." Emi cried in desperation, scrapping the bottom of the pan and setting it in the sink, making it hiss with the contact with water, as steam went up to the ceiling, "Oops."

Emi grabbed the window frame and threw it open, letting smoke escape through the screen. She sighed. She turned around and leaned on her chair with her arms crossed, eying his father like a hawk.

"What?" his father asked, like a child playing innocent.

Emi shook her head.

His father looked just like her, only older and shorter. But his face still held youthful features, like wide eyes and a bright smile. He was handsome. His hair was the same as Emi, too. Smooth and straight. She got that from him.

"You know what." Emi said, sounding more lie a police officer pulling someone over for speeding.

"You were sound asleep, and I wanted to cook your breakfast for you for a change."

"Dad, I told you not to cook, didn't I? And you knocked on my door didn't you? I told you that you don't need to wake me up anymore. You came home late last night, so you should sleep in for today. You should take care yourself before taking care of anyone else."

His father wasn't convinced.

"Oh, I got the sleep I needed."

"Two hours of sleep isn't even close to what you need, you know. Go back to bed. I'll fix you some food. Heat it up when you wake up later."

That was the end of the discussion, and her voice was assertive about it. Her father sighed and complied, getting back to his room.

Emi shook her head, eying the eggs.

"What a waste, Dad." she whispered to herself.

"Yes?"

Her father's head popped out of the corner with expecting eyes.

"Get back to bed, please! I was talking to myself!"

Emi turned and gave her a soft glare. Her father disappeared again.

She was reeling herself to school now. It was a 15-minute walk, but she liked the exercise. Besides, she needed the "work out" because of her frail frame. Although it never really helped her in any way.

But she also liked the quiet environment. Her area wasn't the safest in the neighborhood, but it was pretty peaceful early in the morning. It gave her ample time to think things through, or at least rest her head, which was always working. So now she had the time to think about what happened last night. She had told herself that she'd recall everything before going to bed, but she had studying to do, and her mind was also preoccupied with waiting for her mother to arrive. That was actually one of the things she liked about herself. She could put her feelings on hold when she needed to study, or do something very important. Her brother described her as a "machine," doing work without feeling.

Well, if only her brother knew what happened yesterday. How much annoyance in her mind when she thought he would forget her...no dignity or honor at all in her deathbed.

But who wouldn't be upset? Maybe it was easy for her to be annoyed, she hated everything about Kise Ryouta. He was _perfect_ in every way, and she hated perfection; every last bit of it.

Emi was colder to Kise than normal and downright rude to him. If Kise found it peculiar, he didn't say anything about it. Instead, he was the exact opposite of her – polite, gentlemanly, and more than willing to engage a conversation with her. They spoke about the academy, Kise's progress but the conversation didn't make Emi any more sociable, listening to people praise Kise for being awesome is make her more sullen, even by the end of the day.

"Emi-san, good afternoon." Kuroko said sternly.

"Afternoon." She said coolly. "Can I just escape from the deathly match between you and Kise?"

"Emi-san, you're going to leave me alone with Kise? That's downright rude." Kuroko demanded, even if it was supposed to be insulting, Kuroko brought his words to another level which makes Emi even more annoyed.

"I'm beat." She said pointedly. "If you want to play the kind guest, you can beat him to the end of the universe."

Kuroko disappeared from her sight, aiming straight to the push her wheelchair into the school's gym. Her lightweight body had always given her advantage to other people, so she was perturbed when someone managed to catch her before she could exit.

Emui let out a curse, but Kuroko speed up, preventing her from leaving.

"What are you doing?" she said coldly, her orange eyes flickering.

"You should be more respectful to your elders." He said in his low timber, his blue eyes meeting hers head on.

"We are the same age!"

"Emi-san, I—"

Emi whipped out her leg, feeling it connected with Kagami's waist with no little satisfaction, and made a run for it. It was not terribly late to catch a train at this hour, but the streets are cramped, and Kagami's eyes beginning to flicker slowly on, illuminating tha small figure after him that was trying to run away from his clutches.

So maybe she shouldn't have been so...antagonistic towards Kise. But he was irritating. Perfect, genius, precocious and naturally talented yet honestly chivalrous – everything that she was not. She was silent, sullen, almost dislikable one. Emi seldom smiled and scowled constantly, was easily irritated and rather anti-social. Most of it had been an effect of her brother's influence; her brother was always happy and smiling, someone had to balance the scale.

Her brother, Kiyoshi Teppei, had been very helpful – he was always there when she needed her— it was difficult to accept such a clingy brother, though she would not blame him. He had once acquaint Emi with one of his friend back then when she was still in middle school. Makoto Hanamiya was his name if she was not mistaken.

Makoto Hanamiya is very evil-looking. He had this creepy vibe and a wide, arrogant smirk on his face at most times. And at first Emi saw him as an extremely cool-looking, how stupid of her to think that. He'd make Emi fallen in love with him, but with each passing day Emi get to know him better and his sadistic side scared her. He'd pushed Emi to the limits where she needed strong offense, but she'd done badly when it comes to offense; they broke up soon after that.

Emi hated Makoto.

Emi snapped her eyes open as she sensed someone approached her. She bolted upright, only to see Kise running to where she was, along with the other Seirin high basketball club members. His yellow orbs flicker in amusement at her shock.

"Emi-chi, your father has asked me to find you and tell you to go home after this." He said.

"Why do you follow my father's beck and call?" she said coldly, brushing a few strands of her hair out of her face. "Just _ignore_ me, and I'll ignore you. There's no need for us to be associated."

"But that would be a disgrace to your father on my part—"

"What goes on between my father and me has nothing to do with you," she said icily. "You are an outsider whom I happen to hate. Don't butt in. You don't understand anything."

"Likewise, you don't understand anything with me, either," said Kise calmly, she could see his smirk creeping out from the edge of his mouth. "Your hatred for me is groundless and petty – I'm simply doing what your father asked of me, nothing more, nothing less. I didn't mean to be intrusive, and you're being immature."

"Forgive me," Emi replied with chilling mockery. "I didn't mean to be petty. Hatred tends to do that to people."

Kise heaved a sigh, his eyes watching her with exasperation.

"Are you always this dislikeable."

"Only to you."

"Why do you hate me so much, Emi-chi?"

"It's because you are perfect, Kise, and I hate perfect people. I hate everything which includes perfection."

"That's a bit unfair to me, you know," he exhaled. "I might be imperfect. You don't know anything about me, really."

"I hate you," Emi replied simply. "That's all I need to know."

An expression of sort flashed over Kise normally bubbly face: anger, annoyance, as well as a tiny bit of sorrow, it seems. Emi caught it, and guilt crept up in her chest. Her countenance, however, remain unbearably impassive – she would not yield to him.

"How about we make a deal?" his voice was stern and final. The way he held his smile on his face makes her creep out a lot more.

"Not interested."

"If I win, I will take you home." He spoke with confidence.

Emi's expression remain stony. If he wanted to play this way, she would not lose. "And if you lose?"

He took a step forward, annoyance getting the better of her rationale. Their eyes met for but a split second. "Well, no punishment seems good doesn't it?"

"I'm not going. I'm going out with my senpai, so if you'll please—"

"Why are you so attached with your senpai? is it because they were some of the few whom you could acknowledge?"

"Kise—"

"Or is there something different?" his eyes were starting to glint. "Perhaps something...deeper?"

Emi gritted her teeth. Kise was perceptive – too perceptive. Were her emotions that obvious? Or was he just too good?

"My relationship with my senpai is conveniently none of your business. I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of my affairs."

"Affairs." He repeated with a snort, and there was a mocking tone to the word. "What could you mean by that?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Kise – it's very much out of your character."

"Hmph." He gave her a short-lived smirk. "My captain was rather anxious to meet you."

"Stop lying and trying to make me guilty in refusing to go – I know for a fact that your captain probably doesn't even know I exist."

"I beg to differ," said Kise in his terribly smooth voice of his. "I've mentioned you a few times, and he seems...impressed, to say the least, that you are such a capable person."

"Flattery will get you no where as well." Answered Emi. "I'm leaving. Any time arguing with you is wasting time, after all."

"Again, I beg to differ. I seem to have grasped a much better sense of your personality with this conversation."

Being the adult she was, she decided to drop the subject and rolled to where the court was, they were going to have a match after this, and she didn't want to waste something that had anything to do with Kise Ryouta. Kise walked with her and Emi following her senpai. They were the last one on the line, so she was glad no one could listen to that conversation.

"I am nowhere near as perfect as you think I am," Kise started in a very low tone before he heaved a sigh. Somehow in that tone of his, she detected sadness; sadness of not knowing or sadness of rejection.

He wanted to ruffled her head like he used to when they were in middle school, but Emi's reflexes won over him. She slapped his hands away, her eyes flashing.

"Don't touch me."

Her voice sounded so lethal and confident. Making him didn't dare disobey her orders. It was cold and un-nerving, as if the bond between them had disappeared and evaporate into the thin air.

"Sorry, my hand just slipped." He said genuinely.

"I don't give a damn—"

"Well, doesn't this prove that I'm not as perfect as you think I am?" Kise said with a tinge of hopefulness in his voice.

"You're right. You're not. You're not perfect. But that doesn't make me hate you any less."

Kise gave a sigh.

"Then what exactly do you like, Emi-chi?"

"Nothing. Nothing about you."

Kise pursed his lips. "I see. So if I somehow disappear, would you like me any more then?"

Emi made a movement, should've known that it was a pointless effort to continue this conversation with him. He wanted to touch her face so much, but he knew she could easily catch them. He did, pulling his hand away from her face and looking apologetic again.

"I didn't mean it, Sorry."

"Just shut up!" burst out Emi, her typically stainless mask disappearing. "Goodness, stop being so...so sorry! Say what you mean, and mean it! You don't have to go apologizing for everything that annoys me, because you'll be apologizing for the rest of eternity!"

Kise looked taken back with her outburst, his grip relaxing. She snatched her wheels and stalked off, fuming forward nearer to Kuroko and Kagami. She muttered slow curses under her breath, as she headed to the court. _How annoying_. She'd almost been _glad_ when he'd retaliated – it mean that he was actually _human_, could get angry. The idiot—how could he even stand to be in her presence for more than ten minutes, especially with the attitude she held towards him?

And _she_ herself was being too paradoxical for her own good. She couldn't make up her mind if she was being vindictive or culpable.

It took her a little while, considering how stealthy and well-concealed his real emotion was behind that childish attitude of his, but Emi noticed that he was following her, running towards her, though from a short distance away. She stopped, hoary eyes glaring again.

"You don't have to follow me." She said irritably. "Just lead the way, it's your school after all."

"Sorry." He said with a smile. "I can't seem to do that."

"...stop apologizing." She turned around and ignoring the tinge that grew on her cheeks. "Especially with that smile – it makes you seem insincere."

"Sorry that tha—...never mind." He sped up his pace, joining on her right. The distance between them shrank to a foot. He made an effort to pick up the conversation again, but seemed to decide against it. They walked silently back to the court before slowing down to a stop.

"...I'd like to extend my invitation again," said Kise as Emi entered the court through the front door. "If I win, I will accompany you home."

Emi didn't answer, but instead just stared at him, letting the wind blew gently along their profiles.

"It's been...interesting," he said finally. "It was a pleasure meeting with you again, Emi-chi."

He began to leave, most likely assuming that Emi would not answer any further. A strange emotion sized her, and she finally spoke.

"If you are so keen on walking me home, I will make sure Seirin don't lose then."

He stopped and turn around, smiling widely with a hue of pink on his cheek.

"...Good."

Emi nodded jerkily and went inside the court without another word. Her cheeks felt quite warm as she closed the door behind her, enveloping her from the sun.

Kise Ryouta...

He was really a perfect idiot.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: although I'm not a medical professional and I do not have paraplegia, this story is, I hope a realistic portrayal of what it's like to be Emi with her injury, and nothing is sugarcoated. There are detailed, sometimes crude, descriptions and references to bodily function in this fic. I debated whether to give this an M rating, but after skimming the chapters, this one seemed tame by comparison. However, depending on feedback I get (if any) will change the rating if a lot of you think I should. The "F" word and other bad languages are also in this fic.**

**Well, I'm finally here! Sorry for disappearing whoop-dee-doo. Enjoy.**

**Don't forget to leave a review.**

* * *

_Emi was lying almost flat on her back, plastic oxygen canella in her nose, and she was hooked up to IVs and wires that leads to various bag and fluid monitors. She felt groggy and sluggish. She had been told that they would have to work on inclining her beds few degrees of intervals because sitting her up too quickly would cause her to pass out. She'd been in and out of consciousness for a couple of days following her surgery, but today she'd been more aware of her surroundings—too aware. She wanted to fall back into oblivion and never come back. He knew what was coming, and he didn't want to face it._

_It was supposed to have been a relatively simple job, a haunting, and easy job. What she hadn't really counted on was the truck—the truck driver that hit his brakes a little bit too late because he thought Emi would quickly jump to avoid the inevitable—Kise had been running to get her save, he himself felt the sharp hot pain from what seems like a knife penetrating his back, a direct hit to Emi's spine_

_She felt her ability to feel and move the lower half of her body was draining away from her, as if draining away through the hole the pain had created in her back, replaced by a terrible cold, and then nothing. The next thing she'd remembered was waking up in recovery from surgery and feeling the strange, terrifying sensation that half of her body was missing._

_Teppei was standing next to Emi's bed now, his hand on Emi's shoulder. It was meant as a comforting gesture, a show of support._

_Dr. Longwell, Emi's neurosurgeon, stood on the other side of the bed opposite Teppei so Emi could see him. The stocky, fortyish man in hospital-green scrubs and a white coat cleared his throat, his grave demeanor clearly giving off the vibe that he'd rather be anywhere than where he was standing at that moment. "You seem more cognizant today, Emi. Do you feel like talking about the results of your surgery?"_

_Emi felt Teppei squeeze her shoulder, and Emi blinked slowly and nodded, although she didn't really want to hear._

"_We stopped the bleeding, and everything looks good on that score. There were no broken vertebrae, so there was no need for any orthopedic intervention, such as rods or screws, which should make your time in this hospital and hopefully rehab much less. There should also be less pain." He paused and sighed deeply before continuing. "I'm sorry, Emi, but the spinal cord itself was completely severed."_

_Emi had known it was coming, but it didn't keep her heart from plummeting to her stomach. Tears burned her eyes, and she fought them by staring at the ceiling, unable to look at Teppei or the surgeon._

_Teppei was silent too, but his grip on Emi's shoulder had tightened to where it was almost painful._

_"Contrary to what most people believe, a truly severed spinal cord is very rare. Usually, the only things that can penetrate the tough dura protecting the spinal cord are bullets or a knife. The knife that penetrated your back cut your spinal cord so perfectly it was almost surgical in nature. I've never seen anything like it." He paused, and his manner was grim. "I'm sorry, Emi, but there's not much hope I can offer. Based on the degree of movement and sensation you've exhibited thus far, it looks like you have complete paraplegia at the T10 level."_

_Even though Emi had expected it, it still felt like the doctor had to be talking to someone else. This couldn't be happening. It hadn't been her in that road getting hit in the back by a fucking truck. It was some bad movie she'd been watching or some horrible nightmare, or maybe the painkillers were causing her to hallucinate. That fucking surgeon hadn't just told her there was no hope, hadn't just told her that her spine had been cut, hadn't just implied that she would never walk again._

_It couldn't be real. She was only sixteen years old, and her life was over._

_Teppei's voice was heavy and gruff when he said, "That level—" He faltered and cleared his throat. "What does 'T10' mean?"_

_It means I can't feel or move a fucking thing from the waist down__, Emi thought angrily, still staring at the ceiling. She felt her throat thicken and a rush of warmth suffuse her body—at least the part she could feel—and she clenched fists so her hands wouldn't shake. She could hear the heart-rate monitor beep faster as her pulse began to hammer._

_Teppei seemed to realize he had a death grip on Emi's shoulder, and he loosened it and began to rub gently in reaction to the rapid beeping of the monitor. "Easy, Emi. It's gonna be okay."_

_Emi fought back another rush of tears._

_"T10 is at the level of the umbilicus or navel," explained Dr. Longwell, looking even more uncomfortable than he had in the beginning. "It means that below that level of the thoracic spine, there is no, uh, sensation or function. I'm sorry, but it means that in addition to complete paralysis of the legs, there will most likely be no control over the bladder or bowel, and," he cleared his throat nervously, "sexual function to any degree is also highly unlikely but not completely impossible. However," he quickly added, "the injury is low enough that Emi will have most of the function of her abdominal muscles, which will aid tremendously in trunk control and balance. She will most likely be able to sit up without aid."_

_Teppei was silent._

_Wow, I'll never have sex again, but I'll be able to fucking sit up! __Emi might have laughed at the incongruity of the words if they hadn't been so utterly devastating. Instead, she wanted to die. Half of her was already dead, was just dead weight anchoring her to earth. She was half a human._

_"Some patients with that level of injury are able to stand and walk with the aid of leg braces and a walker or crutches. It probably wouldn't be the preferred method for getting around in day-to-day activities, but it would be a good way to exercise and stretch out your muscles and skeleton, if you are able."_

_A long, uneasy quiet settled over the room until Dr. Longwell finally cleared his throat again and said, "Well, if there are no more questions for now, I will let you two, uh, have some time to, uh, maybe discuss this." He gave Emi's forearm an apologetic squeeze and left Emi's line of sight, his footsteps receding quickly out the door of Emi's ICU room._

_Teppei sank down into the faux leather chair next to Emi's bed that had been Teppei's home for the last three and a half days._

_Emi couldn't look at him, didn't want to see the pity and sorrow that she knew was on his brother's face, so she continued to stare at the ceiling. The patterns on the acoustic tiles were becoming etched in her mind, and she willed herself to stay in control, to take it all inside._

_Then she remembered she wasn't a human anymore, was only half a human, and she was overcome with humiliation and grief. She closed her eyes, refusing yet again to cry. It was all she had left, all she could control, and she'd be damned if she'd let a single fucking tear fall, despite the huge mountain of a lump that threatened to close off her throat from air._

_She heard Teppei say, "It'll be okay, Emi. We'll figure this out." There was a hesitation, and then he said, "I'm gonna call Kise."_

_Emi forced herself to look at Teppei, willing her voice to push through her narrowed throat. "No. I don't want you to call Kise!"_

_"Emi, he would want to help. He—"_

_"I said no. I don't want him here."_

_Teppei was silent for a moment, and then he sighed and squeezed Emi's forearm. "They don't know what we know. It's gonna be okay."_

_Emi slowly closed her eyes and turned her head away. Nothing would ever be okay again._

* * *

Two shadows walked on the silent street, orange skies illuminating them from the incoming darkness as if enveloping them or to crush them apart. One of them laughed whole-heartedly while the other was desperately hiding his blush away from her.

"Oh my God!" Emi stopped for a moment, one hand clutching to a flag pole on the side of the road while the other on her stomach, gasping for breath. "I can't believe you fucking cried like a baby when you lost that match."

Emi could feel the cold pole in her hands as she leaned on it for support, her cheeks felt sore and bruised but that didn't stop her from laughing out loud. She then heard a loud stepping noise beside her, and while she didn't bother to lower her voice, it damped her euphoria, knowing that she had failed to injure him emotionally because of his well constructed outward appearance. Idiot Genius.

She started reeling herself into the distance, her dull orange eyes watching her surroundings. It was not terribly late, but the streets are already empty, and the electric lights were beginning to flicker slowly on, illuminating the side roads with eerie shadows.

The sun was beginning to set from behind the clouds, leaving streaks of orange lights and peeking at Emi and almost chastising her for being so rude. Emi ignored it. She was surprised that she even had a conscience anymore, especially when it came to Kise. A wry smirk crept to her lips. Conscience were meant to be eliminated to become a non-perfect human anyway, so she was, in a way, becoming more half human that she'd intended.

Emi arrived at the intersection, slowing down her pace as her wheels reeled onto the jagged road. She hoisted herself, lying down on her chair watching the clouds padd by over her. She let out a sigh, placing an arm on her forehead as she slowly closed her eyes.

So maybe she shouldn't be so…antagonistic toward Kise. But he was irritating. Perfect, genius, precocious and naturally talented and yet honestly chivalrous—everything she was not. She was silent, sullen, almost dislikeable one. Emi seldom smiled and scowled constantly, was easily irritated and rather antisocial. Most of it had been an effect of her father's influence.

"So you're going to laugh on my first match." Said Kise as he stands beside Emi, staring lazily at the edge of the intersection, watching the sunset. He puts his hand on her cheeks, sullen as he did so. "Congratulations."

Emi snicker at his deep sarcasm. "There's no need for congrats," Emi answered. "It's just a simple match, not a competition."

"All the same." He sighed. "It's a bit nerve-wracking the first time, you know. I'm sure you'll be fine though—you seem to have a capable captain and coach to take care of you in case you falter."

"I never falter." Said Emi flatly.

Kise give a sigh at her stubbornness.

"How did it go?" he asked. "You seem to break your rules, in this case you have won the match so there's no need for me to take you home, right?"

She flinched at the sudden turn of conversation. Even though she did push the team harder than they could because she didn't want Kise to be taking her home; in the end when she saw that he cried, for the first time she felt a little bit guilty.

Well, maybe not a little.

Later she found herself waiting for him outside his school gate with him putting up that giant winning smirk on his face

"It was fine," she said sullenly, disliking the turn of conversation. "Or rather, you had some other appointments because you'd know you'll lose?"

Emi let out a breath and lied down on the grass, staring right up at the sky and watching as the royal purple colors blended in with the luscious pink colors emanating around some deeper-colored clouds. Kise seemed to understand that she slipped back into one of her moodiest moments, for he did not attempt to continue the conversation.

"Do you think my reason for being a basketball player is selfish?" he asked, breaking the quietness.

This was one of the reasons my Emi disliked Kise. He was so smart, so sensible—he knew when she did not want to talk and was perfectly able to annoy her, keeping her to talk yet an uncomfortable company.

"…depends," said Emi, opening her eyes for a moment. "I think the essence of being a basketball player is to fight for the game, not for the individuals. There is always a sense of…patriotism involved."

"…So you don't think I should be a basketball player then." He said sourly.

"I never said that, though I must day that this topic—which you so often avidly try to avoid—is an odd one to bring up by yourself. Let me guess—it came up around Kuroko, and he, who holds pride as a basketball player, said a few things that made you reconsider you reason for becoming one."

"Kuroko-chi didn't say anything offensive if that's what you mean," Kise said almost defensively. "He was very polite about it—but I could tell that I'd irritated him."

"So?" Emi said with a bit of amusement. "I'd normally assume that you would care less if you annoyed him—change of heart, Kise? Perhaps your field of expertise is not around woman after all."

"Emi-chi," said Kise angrily. "don't be stupid."

"I do hope that your attitude will change after this match, it's be nice of you started to like him more."

"What do you mean, like him more?" he questioned. "As in a friend way? Or are you implying something else?"

Emi grinned from beneath her mask, her visible eyes flickered lazily.

"At least you catch on quickly." She remarked.

"I don't _like_ Kuroko-chi." He said coldly. "I like him as a friend. Stop getting absurd ideas."

"It wouldn't be a bad idea if you started liking someone…perhaps a bit more than a friend," she commented, obviously not listening to his warning. "It would help your emotional development."

"Aren't all players supposed to squash out any emotions in the field?"

"Well, yes, but I don't believe that."

A silence ensued as Kise stared at completely oblivious Emi with utter annoyance. An acidic emotion rose up in her chest—the words that came tumbling on his mouth before she could think about the consequences.

"I do like someone—more than a friend."

Emi met his gaze, interested.

"Really?" she asked. "Who? I wasn't aware that you were acquainted with anyone your age."

Kise bit his lower lip. "She's not."

Emi 's eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"I thought you were smart," said Kise.

"…I'm often told that, but that's not necessarily true," said Emi apprehensively. "Do I, er, know this person? Oh dear, I hope it's not Kuroko—"

"Emi-chi," Kise all but snarled, "you're a dumbass."

The way he said everything—extremely smoothly, extremely confident—and was that a hint of condescension?—it all irritated her. Emi gritted her teeth, her eyes narrowing again, but she didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say.

It was more like if she did say something, she'd probably have some flaky emotion weeping up inside of her and turn her into something—a crybaby—that she was not.

Her hands clenched into fist and she nodded curtly.

"Right," she said, her throat dry, hurting from the effort it took to talk without having her voice shake, and even with the effort, it still shook. "I'm going now."

* * *

Kise swiftly walked behind Emi, he didn't think Emi would heard his decisive observation that he just…finished his sentence. He caught her arm effortlessly, his eyes narrowing as he glanced between her figure and her clenched hands. He sighed, shifting her arm so that he can push her wheels.

Unfortunately for him, even if he silently praying that she wouldn't hear; it would be much too awkward to explain the situation, and he knew being caught in this kind of position would only hurt her more…a result he was keen to avoid.

He withdrew his hand from hers, letting her warmth seep through his skin slowly. She wringed out, and turned her back on him. It was a tedious work; it was almost like she was a hemophiliac, as his feelings continue to trickle out, never stopping.

Kise cursed, speeding up his pace as he began to stop her on her tracks even if they were in the middle of the road, the word dangerous was blinking through his mind but he put it behind his brain.

He forgot that Emi had an accident on the very same road.

Kise let out a breath, more relieved than he thought he'd be. She would be fine.

Just like that day.

* * *

_Something was pulsing through her body._

_Some power._

_Some drainage._

_Something harmful…yet helpful. Something paradoxical._

_Emi opened her eyes, staring straight above her at a white speckled ceiling. No matter how many times she would open up her eyes wide, she would see the same ceiling. The memories began to flood back into her head, memories that seems like yesterday; but all she could remember was Kise's scream, but then what else?_

_Emi can't sat up slowly, so the machine help her, blinking in dryness out of her eyes as she looked around. It was nighttime, judging from the darkness and the silver moonlight drifting into the room. Her father was asleep beside her, his head lain on his arms against the bed, his breathing smooth and deep. Obviously asleep._

_And she felt awake. Tired, but awake._

_She felt like she'd been in bed for ages, and a sudden desire to stand up and stretch filled her aching limbs. Emi pulled her wheelchair from beside her bed, careful not to disturb her father, and wheel outside her room. _

_Emi paused in the hallway, sensing. Was it just her, or was Kise's cologne right next to her room?_

_He couldn't be injured. The Kise Ryouta, injured enough to be in a hospital? Exactly what had happened after her days full of blessing at the hospital?_

_Emi resolutely knocked on the door to Kise's room; she received no answer, but slid the door open anyway, entering the room. He was sleeping on the clean, white bed in the corner of the room. Emi could see that a phone was on the nightstand next to the bed, only a foot away from Kise's hand. Really, he was so prepared._

_But something was wrong. His rhythmic breathing much unlike her father's shallow, uncomfortable, ragged. Was he badly injured?_

_She approached him, quietly across the slick tiles and sat beside him. She was confused. What was going on? Kise seem to be in terrible shape; sweat lined his attractive face, dampening his bangs. Emi reached for a metal pan filled with water beside her, wringing out a towel and dabbing it over Kise's face._

_Wait._

_What was she doing?_

_What was she thinking? That was unnecessary._

_Why would she be treating Kise? The same man who rejected her._

_But her body moved on its own. Her cool hand brushed against his cheek, lightly carefully, outlining his cheekbone, what a fine face. Beautiful countenance. Lovely_

_And then he awoke._

_Perhaps she had touched his skin too roughly, too abruptly, for his eyes just snapped open instantly. He gripped onto her wrist tightly and sat up quickly, his other hands outstretched and grabbing her neck._

"_It's me," said Emi hastily, bringing her hand up and trying to pry his grip away from her neck. "It's me, calm down—"_

"…_Emi-chi," he said in relief, letting go and leaning back. "I'm sorry—I—I thought you were…"_

"_It's fine." She said, massaging her neck._

"_How are you feeling?" he questioned, trying to look away from the wheelchair and trying to keep the eye contact on. "I hope you're all right—"_

"_I seem to be much better off than you," she said wryly. "Are you all right? What happened? I can't believe I lost my legs—I don't even know why I did."_

_Kise's lips thinned into a line, as if he was debating something, but then he spoke._

"_I slipped inside the hospital." He said. "Your brother didn't want me to see you so I figured; Hey, why don't I just sneak inside the hospital."_

"_Oh," Emi said, a bit embarrassed. "Sorry…"_

"_No!" his voice was stern and croaked, he sit up straighter. "I'm sorry, Emi-chi. I was there, I watch you there on your own, and then…the accident."_

_Emi didn't reply, instead wincing visibly as she began to cough, her hand once again placed over her heart as if trying to stabilize her own heartbeat through some unknown means._

"_I'm sorry." He continued, his gaze lowered as his bangs hide away his eyes that was starting to trickle away in tears. "If I was fast enough, I could at least push you away or something, but—I'm so sorry Emi-chi."_

_Something small rolled over to the street._

_Something powerful slammed her in the back._

_Something was missing from her body._

_Kise let out a breath, obviously afraid at the lack of response Emi is having, he stretched out his right hand, touching her gently on the arm._

"_Emi-chi—"_

"_Touch me, and I'll cut your finger off,"_

_He retracted his hands promptly._

"_Sorry,"_

_Silence settled over them. Emi fixated her eyes determinedly on the floor, trying not to burst out the mass of swirling thoughts in her mind. Just because she lost her legs didn't mean she lost everything right? Just because she couldn't run didn't mean that she couldn't play again. and just because Kise was looking at her with genuine apology didn't mean that she had to forgive him._

_But she could feel her heart change and shift just watching that sorry expression through the corner of her eyes._

"_You did good thinking that I could survive this curse by just pushing me away from that truck."_

* * *

Soon enough they reached a small park that consist of a fenced basketball court and a bench. He gave off a soft chuckle, and much to Emi's dismay, she felt her heartbeat change erratically upon hearing it.

"You're being…very kind," he remarked, lifting up his head. "Guilty, perhaps? If you are this kind every time I screw up on a match, well, I'd rather hope that I could always mess up."

"I was rather feeling sorry for you, but it seems like my pity was misplaced."

I don't need your pity, Emi-chi," said Kise, his eyes glinting in amusement. "Though I do rather like your uncharacteristic kindness at the moment."

He leaned his face somewhat closer to hers and Emi unconsciously went pink."

"What are you doing?" she said warily, her voice surprisingly steady.

"After seeing me play in the part of a gallant hero, Emi-chi…do you like me more, perhaps?" there was a playful hopefulness in his tone, and it irritated her.

"Not in the slightest," she said evenly, leaning back. "Kise, I'm grateful that you lost, but I didn't ask for it—"

"Oh, forgive me then," he said with slight mockery. "I wasn't aware that you didn't want to win. Perhaps I really should've broken through your defenses."

"That was my point."

Kise did not reply, instead wincing visibly as he began to place a hand over his heart, as if getting a stab from what she had said earlier. Emi, worried, bent forward, only to see Kise smirk slightly before poking her on the head lightly.

"You are incredibly two-faced," he said, chuckling again as Emi's cheeks went red. "Ah…guilt, and what it does to you…quite amusing, really."

"Go die," Emi muttered immaturely, throwing off her bags in his face and with worthless effort catches it easily. "Go die and rot—why the hell did I bother waiting…"

"It was a joke, Emi-chi," he said, still smirking as he held on to her wrist, preventing her from leaving. "Stay for a while—I'm bored."

"Amuse yourself with your freaking heart-beats."

"Here I am, Emi-chi, on a park bench, with a ruptured internal organ because of your words after you slay me at the match, and you can't do the slightest as to even keep me company? There are many things I could do to make you pay me back, you know."

"Losing was your choice; my gratitude is the most you'll get," she said sullenly.

"And she says one thing, and does another," he said, smiling slightly. "I was thinking about our conversation before me move to high school—I stand by what I said previously. You _are_ attracted to me."

"Why do we have to talk about this?" said Emi incredulously. "I'm only staying here because you just happened to make me pity yourself—don't assume you are special all of a sudden, Kise."

"I beg to differ, I find that I'm rather…special, as you say. Perhaps special is not the right word. Unique. Different."

"Prodigious is the word you're looking for," she said dryly. "Again, you're taking me too literally."

"So is it this…prodigious part of me that you're attracted to?" he offered.

"Kise, for the _last_ time: I'm not attracted to you."

"Really? So let's take the example of someone you obviously attracted to: me."

He cleared out his throat and try to mimic her as similar as he could before he continue and copy her speaking on that very _lecherous_ day.

"Let's see: _Kise, I really, really liked you. But it wasn't because of your fame, or your looks, I fall for you because of your smile, it was hidden beneath that perfect mask of yours, but I know—"_

Holy shit, that was what she exactly said to Kise on the day she was rejected. The same EXACT words.

"—I _know how you are supposed to smile, you—"_

"That's enough," said Emi sharply, pushing her chair back and causing scraping sound to echo on the road. "My patience only goes so far; this is a topic that I evidently want to avoid with you at all cost, Kise."

Kise caught onto her wrist again, but instead of waiting for her to retaliate, he pulled her down swiftly, causing her to fall onto him. Before she even had the chance to voice her indignation, he leaned forward, his lips touching hers slightly.

Emi jerked back, blood racing through her head as her cheek flushed instantaneously to a nameless shade of red; her hand darted out, aiming to connect with the side of grinning Kise's face. It was pathetic; even in her weakened state, he caught her wrist easily.

"What the hell was that for!" she snarled furiously, her face crimson. "Y-you…"

She was too flustered, angry, and winded to finish her sentence; all she was aware of was the increasing heat in her cheeks and the awful sense of embarrassment that was beginning to cloud her thoughts. She brought a hand up to her face and looked determinedly away from Kise, who seemed to be shaking with silent laughter.

"Payback," he said simply, still laughing slightly.

"For _what_?!"

"For what, you say?" he chortled. "For losing the match, of course. I must say that your first kiss is quite a small price to pay for your pride."

"Why are you so…" she yanked her bag from Kise's hand, causing him to wince slightly. She slammed it down on his face as hard as she could, relishing the contact as she furiously gazed at his profile. "You're so infuriating! Is this a _game_ to you? Making me angry?! Good for you, because you're doing a great job of winning it; you _asshole_—"

"All right, all right, I'm sorry," sighed Kise, catching the bag finally. "You overreact so easily, Emi-chi. It was just a kiss."

"I would've never taken you for the flirtatious type," she hissed, grabbing her bag and dumping its contents over his head. Kise barely managed to block some of the books with his own bag; the mere fact he had the _gall_ to even bother to protect himself instead of taking the punishment infuriated Emi all the more. She slammed the bag over to Kise's head, hearing the sound of plastic reverberate into the air with utterly vindictive satisfaction.

"That hurts," Kise said dryly, no longer looking so amused as he had been seconds before.

"Freaking—" she said angrily, still hitting him with her bag, "asshole—"

Emi must've been making quite the racket, for in no time, the sound of whistles fill the air, all trying to restrain her from beating Kise up any further.

"Lover's quarrel!" a male student and his friends demanded.

Kuroko come not long after the whistle, holding Emu back by the wrist. "Why are you attacking Kise-san?"

"Oh-ho, the moment I get the fuck out of this chair, he's going to wish every ounce of his body that he didn't—"

"Emi-san!" Kuroko said angrily. "Apologize."

"Hell no."

Emi threw her wonderfully sturdy bag at Kise, who blocked it with his hand.

She's just upset," said Kise calmly. "It might be post-traumatic symptoms; don't give her a hard time—"

"Shut the hell up," Emi snapped. "I don't need your protection, pervert!"

"Emi-san!" said Kuroko, his face contorting with livid rage.

"You two face bastard." Emi scoffed, unsurprised that Kuroko was so adamantly siding with Kise—the _bastard_, the kiss-stealing flirtatious playboy who enjoys screwing with her head just because he was _bored_—oh, if amusement was all Kise wanted, then by all means, Emi would play the damn game…


End file.
